


The Theory of Purple

by FigguyFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Gen Is A Bisexual Mess, Gen Is An Emoboy, Happy Ending, High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, NASA, Piercings, Senku Likes Anime, Tongue Piercings, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigguyFangirl/pseuds/FigguyFangirl
Summary: But as he explains it, Gen feels bad. And he can’t understand why. “I lied from the beginning. Never told the truth. And I started telling the truth at the end. I played on your paranoia.”And after few seconds of taking it in, Senku is grinning again. “Shit, nicely played.”His words, they’re so genuine.-It's easy for Gen to lie. It's easy for him to get what he wants. If someone gets hurt in the process, then so be it. But he an't find himself lying to Senku, who is the very essence of honesty, seeking truth through science.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127
Collections: very good‼️‼️‼️‼️





	1. Game of Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello!
> 
> this is the first time i haven't written something BSD related. I honestly just love Dr Stone so much so i was really excited to write this because it's basically a really long character analysis. ALSO this features a few manga characters but still no spoilers
> 
> instagram: figguyfangirl (BSD) or senkisboo ( Dr Stone )
> 
> Enjoy <3

He’s average height but he’s certainly not tall. He knows he’s taller than him. Gen Asagiri knows he’s taller than Senku Ishigami.

Gen is full well determined to find out how much he’s taller than Senku.  
If Senku was an average kid, Gen could ask his height under the play of curiosity, but Senku is smart and will find it suspicious. Gin can’t risk showing his hand so soon.

“’The History of Gasses’?”

Senku is clearly very invested in the chemistry books he’s reading as he takes a couple seconds to look up and meet eyes with Gen. Gen is sitting in the bus seat next to him, the only thing separating him and Senku being the narrow walking aisle.

Senku lets his eyes drift to the book in Gen’s hands then back to his face, framed by duel dyed hair of black and white.  
“The Story of David Copperfield’? I’ve heard about you around school. You’re a magician.” 

Gen closes his book and places it on his lap. “That’s where you’re wrong. I’m a mentalist.” A smirk teases at his lips. “And I’ve heard about you too. Blew up the science lab in fourth grade, huh?”

“HEY THAT WAS FOR SENKU’S EXPERIMENT! IT WORKED OUT IN THE END!” The boy sitting next to Senku, on the window side, suddenly perks his head out and points at Gen.

Gen tilts his head to the side. The boy has dark hair and big innocent eyes. Gen is reminded of a fluffy bear when he looks at him.

“Calm down Taiju, you big oaf!” Senku covers his friend’s face with his hand, shoving him back down to sit down.

And while Senku is bickering with his fanboy, Gen shifts in his seat to face directly towards Senku. He did this when he wanted to manipulate someone – it shows interest and a human to human connection. Tsukasa, who’s sitting next to Gen, lets out a snort with an eye roll. Gen hears but ignores him.

“Woah, are you even allowed that?” Taiju, of course, has not calmed down, but is now staring wide eyed at Gen’s tongue piercing.

“Of course not.” Gen replies with a smile. His confidence soon vanishes when the school bus comes to a sudden halt and his face flies forward. But before he can meet the back of the chair in front of him, Tsukasa holds him back firmly.

This gets a low, almost hidden laugh from Senku.

Tsukasa seems to be the only one noticing the slight flush of Gen’s face at the sound of Senku’s laugh.

Senku has now closed his book and is facing Gen slightly. The plan is working. “Now tell me Mentalist, what made you interested in magic?”

“It’s simple really.” Says Gen, pulling his deck of cards from his pocket. He opens the pack without even looking, just keeps holding Senku’s gaze. “Magic is not about the supernatural or anything fantastical.” He starts doing a simple overhand card shuffle.

Senku is watching the card shuffling as carefully as possible.

“It’s about tricks that happen right before the eyes. It’s about manipulation, but never about lying.” Gen stops shuffling the cards and straightens out the pack. He flicks off the bottom card of the deck and grins at Senku as the card lands in his lap gracefully. “It’s about being whoever I want, whenever I want and with whoever I want.”

Senku picks up the card in his lap. It’s a joker. And as he’s about to give it to Gen but he sees that the black and white haired boy is already turned away and talking to the boy net to him. His deck of cards is already packed away.  
Nevertheless, Senku slides the joker card into his book, acting as a bookmark to keep his place.

-

When they arrive at the camp grounds – where their yearly school activities camp is held – Taiju and Senku meet up with Yuzuriha, who was on the girls bus, and walk towards the camp entrance, carrying their bags

“What’s your play here, Gen-chan?” Tsukasa asked as he carries both Gen and his own duffle bags towards the entrance.

Gen slides on his backpack. “Whatever do you mean?”

They walk under a stone arch to an outside common area with stone benches and a fire pit, surrounded by small bungalows.

“I know you’re not talking to Senku-kun out of politeness.” Tsukasa states as all the students beginning to gather around the empty fire pit, awaiting instructions. Tsukasa would have said more had it not been for the students crowding them.

Gen glances up at his long haired friend, who towers over him. “I’m conducting an experiment, Tsukasa-chan.”

The girls and boys are separated once again and sent off to their assigned dorms. Gen is thankful he’s with Tsukasa but not thankful for the other two boys he’s with: Kinro and Ginro. They get half an hour to unpack before they’re called back to the fire pit. Their camp counselor, Kei, gives them their first activity for the day.

“Alright students!” She says in a voice that’s too cheerful. “Because it’s your first day here, you’re getting a simple activity. Split into teams of three first.”

Chatter fills the area as groups are decided amongst students.

“Why isn’t she telling us what activity we’re doing first?” Tsukasa whispers quietly to Gen.

“Because if she did, people would pick other people that are good at the activity. Like if it’s athletic, you’d be the first choice.” Gen explains. He watches as Senku, Taiju and Yuzuriha meet up and bumps fists. A good team.

Tsukasa scans over everyone. “In that case, you and I can pick a random third member, just to fill the gap. You and I are a fine team together no matter the kind of activity.”

They ended up with the only student that hadn’t been picked by anyone. Gen looked up at the muscled blonde boy. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Magma.” He replied.

Tsukasa shook the guy’s hand. “I’m Tsukasa and this is Gen.”

Magma raised an eyebrow at Tsukasa. “You’re the strongest kid in school apparently. I’d like to see if that’s true.”

“Calm down ladies, we can sort that out later.” Gen mutters.

Finally, after everyone had been gathered into their teams, Kei finally explains their activity.  
“You kids will be building a fire.”

Easy enough, Gen thinks.

“However you cannot use matches or lighters.”

Never mind.

After much protest from the students, Kei finally adds more.  
“However, you may use anything you have brought with you. You have half an hour.”

“A fire? That’s simple.” Magma exclaims.

Gen turns to him as everyone runs around them freaking out. “Okay then do you have any ideas?”

Magma has no ideas whatsoever.

Tsukasa glances at his watch then at the cloudless sky above them. “We can use the sun.”

“Like going to the sun?”

“No, Magma-chan, we’re not going to the sun.” Gen replies. He turns to the long, dark haired boy and puts a finger on his chin. “I know neither of us has a magnifying glass on us so concentrating the light with that isn’t an option.”

Just as Tsukasa is about to say something, he points to something behind Gen. Gen turns around and tries to hide his shock.

It’s Senku, Taiju and Yuzuriha approaching them.

“Mentalist,” Senku starts, with his two friends on either side of them.

Gen smirks and slips his hands out of his purple hoodie pocket. “Hello Senku-chan.”

Senku glances at Tsukasa then Gen. He scratches his ear casually as he talks. “I’m willing to make a trade deal.”

Tsukasa is now interested. Magma is focused on a nearby butterfly.

“A deal? Please go on.”

“You don’t happen to have a pack of gum on you, do you?” Senku asks.

_Gum? How can you make a fire with gum?_ “I do actually.”

Tsukasa speaks up. “What do we get in return?”

“Anything we’re willing to offer.” Yuzuriha says.

Finally the light bulb flicks to life in Gen’s head. “Do you have a soda can?”

Senku and Tsukasa both figure out instantly what his plan is.  
“Yes, I do in fact.”

The groups split up to get the agreed upon goods. As Tsukasa and Gen are hurrying back to their dorm, Gen tells Tsukasa to instruct Magma to find sticks and dry leaves while Tsukasa goes trading to other groups for a bar of chocolate.

Gen rummages through his backpack and finds the stick of gum. He meets back up with Senku only as the other students are preparing their other goods.

“Good trading with you, Senku-chan.” Gen smiles at the boy across from him. He opens his mouth slightly so his tongue piercing can be seen.

Senku hands him the can of soda. Their fingers brush slightly as they exchange the gum and soda.

“Good luck, Mentalist.” Senku says as he walks away.

-

“Magma, sweetheart, please keep people away from me.” Gin says as he crouches on his knees on a dusty patch of ground just outside the fire pit, away from other students.

“Why?”

“They’re going to cast shadows which is a problem for us.” Tsukasa says. He’s very protective over the perfect patch he found under the sun.

Gen takes a piece of chocolate and rubs it on the bottom of the soda can. He then polishes the circular surface with a wash cloth he brought and repeats this process while Tsukasa is collecting sticks.

“Finally~” he sings to himself once the bottom of the can is shiny and polished.  
He crouches over the pile of dry leaves and sticks Tsukasa made while Tsukasa blocks the breeze with his massive figure.  
“C’mon, c’mon.” he says to himself, now finally finding the right angle to the sunlight and he sees smokes coming off one of the leaves.

“Have we done it?” Suddenly, Magma came rushing towards them, creating a gust of wind that put out the smoking leave.

Gen’s head snapped up to look at the blonde student. He forced a smile. “Can you go find me a blue flower?”

And with that, Magma is out of the hair and Gen and Tsukasa finally ignite a fire.  
Gen scurries off and summons Kei so they can prove that they’ve completed their task.  
They thought they had impressed the woman until they saw her reaction to Senku’s fire creation.

The tinfoil bubble-gum wrapper is torn in half then held at either ends of an AA battery. It takes a couple tries but eventually there’s a spark, which Taiju feeds with dry leaves, creating a fire.

“Rather impressive,” Tsukasa says as him and Gen watch Kei run over to them with utter awe.

-

Evening has fallen upon the camp grounds. It’s just after dinner and the students have been given some time to socialise before they have to shower then hit he sack.

Senku leaves his conversation with Taiju and Yuzuriha so those two can blush and stutter with each other. He makes his way to Gen, who he spots is sitting on a stone bench at the corner of the fire pit away from everyone.  
Gen hears him and looks away from his game of solitaire, using the rest of the stone bench as a table. He picks up a card and flings it towards Senku.

He doesn’t see the card until it’s too late and has popped the bubble of gum he made with his lips. The card bounces off of his face.  
“No need to burst my bubble, Mentalist.” He says as he sits down on the stone bench with Gen. He hands back the card that was flicked at him.

Gen smirks at him as he stacks his cards back into a stacks. “I apologize.”

Senku rolls the sleeves of his simple white shirt up, puts his legs on either side of the bench, now facing Gen and holds out his hand. “I figured out your trick.”

“Oh have you know?” Gen hands him the deck.

“Pick a card.”

“Ace of Hearts.”

Senku finds the card and then starts doing an overhand shuffle – it’s sloppy but a shuffle nonetheless. “Like you said, it’s not even about lying.” When he’s done shuffling, he peels the bottom card off and gives it to Gen. Ace of Hearts.

Gen couldn’t help but watch Senku’s hands as he shuffled the deck. “It’s a beginner’s trick but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

Senku looks playfully offended. He makes another bubble-gum bubble with his lips. 

Gen takes a sip of the soda then slides his hands back into his purple hoodie pockets. “Put the cards in deck order for me, would you?”  
Normally, he would do it himself but he doesn’t want Senku to think he’s tampered with the cards.

“Alright.” Senku starts carefully ordering the cards on the stone bench. 

“What got you so interested in science, Senku-chan?” Gen asks.

Even though he’s concentrating on the cards, Senku replies. “The moon got me interested.” Just as he finfishes his sentence, he’s done reordering.

Gen takes the cards. “The moon you say? Mind telling me more?” he places the stacks back on the stone bench, about to shuffle.

“Talking is going to distract me. I know about misdirection as a tool in magic.” Senku says proudly, scratching his ear.

Gen tugs at his piercing with his teeth. “Fine. No talking.”

Senku looks down and watches Gen’s hands carefully. Gen splits the stack in half and cuts them into each other. Then he flips the deck face up and fans it out on the stone bench.

Senku stares at the fanned out cards for a few confused seconds. Then looks back at Gen, who is sipping from his can of soda. “They’re back in order . . .”

Gen is delighted to see the great Senku with a shocked face. He scoops up the cards and holds them all in one hand. “I thought you’d be able to figure it out, Mr Scientist.” He does a quick card spring with his hands, which only heightens the look of defeat on Senku’s face.

Gen takes this moment to look at Senku’s hair. It must add at least 1o centimetres to his height.

“Gen-chan, it’s time to go.” Tsukasa suddenly says, appearing from out of nowhere behind him. Gen practically springs to his feet. “You can continue your playdate with Senku-kun tomorrow.”

“Don’t say it like that, Tsukasa-chan~”

Tsukasa and Senku give each other a nod of greeting before they all go their separate ways.

-

“Wake up you big oaf!” Senku hissed as he poked at his friend on the top bunk. A few shakes and the brunette sat bolt upright, ready for action.

“What are we doing Senku?” Taiju asks, jumping down from the top bunk.

The two friends weren’t worried about waking up the other students in the small dorm who were snoring deeply.

Senku dug out a note book he had brought with him and plopped it down on the floor where they sat next to each other. “We’re making a pack of cards.”

“But Senku, this isn’t science.”

“It actually has a bit to do with psychics I suspect.” Senku answered. He began tearing paper from the notebook.

“’I suspect’?” Taiju’s eyes widened. “Senku, doesn’t that mean you don’t actually kno-”

Senku chucked the note book at him. “Just start tearing.”  
While Taiju was tearing out pages with too much enthusiasm, Senku found the card Gen had given it him and used it to trace the sizes for cards.

-

“Gen-chan, go to sleep.”

“You should go to sleep too then.” Gen replies from the top bunk.

It had been a quick decision of who would take the top bunk and who would take the bottom bunk. Due to his size, Tsukasa would likely break the bed from the top bunk. So Gen and Tsukasa whispered to each in the dark, separated by the mattress above of Tsukasa’s face.

“What’s keeping you up?” Tsukasa asks. “The Gen I know loves sleep.”

Gen frowns even though his friend can’t see him. “I’m just thinking.”

“About Senku-kun.”

Gen flinched and felt sweat gathering at his forehead. He could lie to Tsukasa but they’d been friends for years now, so he would know. “I just think he’s interesting, that’s all.”

“Gen-chan, you find almost no one in the world interesting. Hence that Senku guy must seem special to you.”

Gen can’t deny that. “I’m just glad to have found someone who’s at the same level as me, even if it’s in a different field. Like you and I.”

“I figure you’d say something like that.” Tsukasa replies. “I’ve noticed that you don’t talk down to him. You showed him all those tricks because you knew you weren’t wasting your time and he’d understand them. You see Senku-kun as your equal, don’t you?”

This was why Gen valued Tsukasa so much – he was good understanding and could read people.

“I guess you’re right, Tsukasa-chan.”

“Now that that’s out of the way.” Gen could hear the smile in his voice when Tsukasa spoke net. “Are you going to tell him?”

“WHAT!? Are you _insane_ ?”

Tsukasa chuckles. “So that’s a no? I honestly thought the great Asagiri Gen would be smarter when it came to something like this.”

Gen pulled his blanket over his head. “Just go to sleep.”

-

“THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!”

“Gen-chan, it’s been _one _day.” Tsukasa grunts as he attempts to tug his friend away from the door frame he’s latched onto.__

____

____

Tsukasa was right; it had only been one day, this was the first morning here. Still, Gen missed his phone and water that tasted decent. The moment they had been woken up Kei shouting, Gen started complaining about his grief for a high pressure shower.

Gen still clung to the door frame and he continues complaints. “I haven’t had breakfast! And I’m still in my pyjamas!”

Tsukasa finally pries Gen’s fingers off the door. “It’s not that bad.”  
He dragged his purple pyjamaed friend to the fire pit where most half asleep students were already gathered.

Kei, of course, is much too happy when she tells them that they’re all going on a morning run.

“Nice.” Tsukasa says.

Gen pulls his hood over his head. “I’m going to unsubscribe from our friendship.”

-

Tsukasa knew that Gen would either collapse or run off the closest cliff if he didn’t help him run. And by that he meant, picking up Gen and throwing him over his shoulder.  
It was bumpy ride but Gen supposed it was better than running.

Because of Tsukasa’s athletic ability, they were in the front. And so was Taiju, who was yelling nonsense as he ran. Normally, Senku and Taiju were joined at the hip, but the young scientist was nowhere to be seen.

“Taiju~” Gen said, turning his already upside down head to Taiju.

“Yes, Card Man?”

Terrible nickname but whatever. “Where’s Senku?”

Taiju answered him casually. “He’s in the river. He made a boat.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

He pointed to the river a couple of metres to their right that followed their same path. “He didn’t want to run so he made a boat and went down the river.”

Gen pressed his lips to a flat line. He then patted Tsukasa on the shoulder. “We need to finish before him.”

-

When they arrived at their final destination, Gen wanted to crumple up in defeat.

Senku was already there.  
The boy with tall hair was sitting on a stone bench back at the fire pit. The toes of his sneakers were the only evidence of the boat usage.

Gen walked up to him, stunned.

“Hey there Mentalist,” Senku greeted.

He looked at what was in his hands. He had made a pack of cards and hand drawn on all the houses and numbers. Gen was too shocked to reply.

“Many people may not think this,” Senku starts. He fans the cards out. They’re in order. “But science is the root to magic.” He scooped up the cards and split the deck. He cut the deck, weaving the cards together. But he weaved the two halves completely through each other, keeping the same order as his original cut deck. He stacked them back on top of one another. Senku fanned the cards out once more. They were in order.

Gen just stared, not in shock, but admiration.

Senku stood up and sliced his hand made deck back into his pocket. He brushed his shoulder with Gen’s as he walked past, calling out Taiju and Yuzuriha’s name.

Gen held his shoulder where they touched.

“Looks like you’ve been bested.” Tsukasa says, stepping up next to him.

-

“Oh lucky you.” Gen grumbles at his tall friend.

The grade had been divided into two groups – group A and B and the two groups were assigned different activities. Gen was group A and Tsukasa was Group B.

“Slingshot paintball isn’t that bad, Gen-chan.” Tsukasa replied as they walked down a dusty path with the rest of the grade, heading towards a large forest.

Gen rolled his eyes. “You’re not complaining because Capture the Flag is your cup of tea; you could just run into the enemy territory, bulldoze a couple of guys and boom! You’ve won.”

Tsukasa gave him a small smile. “Then make Slingshot Paintball your cup of tea Gen.”

He supposed t was a good idea. He looked around him and looked at the people around him. An idea began to bloom in his head.

“Looks like this is where we see each other off.” Tsukasa said as the wide path split in two and went to opposite directions into the cedar forest.

Gen sighed. “If you get to the dining hall before, save me a plate.”

“You’ll be fine, Gen-chan.” Tsukasa waved at his friend as he followed his group down the path to the right while Gen trailed at the back of his group.

Every now and then, Gen reached down and picked up a small pebble and plopped it into his pants pocket. No one noticed this. At first.

“Mentalist.”

Gen looked up from where he was picking up a small rock and then stood up so he was eye level with Senku. 

Senku looked at the pebble. He blinked then his red eyes slit up. “Does you plan require a partner?”

Gen smirked back at him. At that moment, Gen truly knew that Senku was his equal.

-

The instructor, Kei, stood on a rock as she addresses them. She explained briefly how to use the slingshots and went over the rules.

“Everyone has 35 paint bullets each – if you run out, you’re out. If you get hit even once, you’re also out. The last student standing is declared the winner.”

Before he slid is protective goggles on, Gen glanced to the side. Senku already had his protective goggles on. Gen noted that they looked a lot like those used a science lab. Senku probably felt comfortable in them.

“With that being said,” Kei held up three fingers. Everyone held their breaths and braced themselves to run off into the cedar forest. “3 . . . 2 . . . 1!”

Gen ran right. Senku ran left. Their plan required them to be in opposite directions but still in eye distance. They made sure they ran parallel to each other while the other students ran in scattered directions.  
Gen found himself a in the corner of the fenced off area, hidden behind a tree. He scooped out a paintball from his pouch that was provided and crushed it with much difficulty.  
Yellow paint oozed over his palm. He wasted no time and started coating a couple of the pebbles he’d picked up in the bright colour. After poking his head out from behind the tree, he met eyes with Senku, who was crouching low, a couple metres away.

Standing in both heir line of fire was a blonde girl.

Senku slid a paintball into the hold of his slingshot and readied for fire. Gen did the same but with a painted pebble instead of a bullet.

Gen fired first. The pebble landed just at her feet. She spotted it then looked in Gen’s direction. But just as she was readying for fire, she was hit with a green paint ball from Senku’s direction.

The plan had worked.  
Gen was in charge of distraction and misdirection while Senku was in charge of hitting the target.

Little by little, the number of people in the battlefield began to shrink and there were less than 10 players left.

“Unfortunately, things are going to get harder from here on out,” Senku says and wipes some splattered paint off his goggles with his fingers.

Hiding behind the bush with Senku, Gen replies. “The people who have made it this far are good too. And there’s more hiding-”

Something whizzes past their ears and hits the tree across from them. Had either of them been crouched a couple centimetres to the side, they would have been hit.  
Both boys stare in quiet shook.  
The both look around, trying to figure out where it came from.

“I think-” But again Gen can’t finish his sentence, because Senku’s hand clamps over his mouth to silence him.

“Footsteps.” Senku whispers and then removes his hand.

They peer through a small gap in the bush. Three other students were heading in their direction unknowingly.

“If you fire from a South-East angle, our plan won’t be completely fucked.” Senku says in a hushed voice.

Gen gets a painted pebble from his pocket. “Senku-chan~, I worry about your level of faith in me.”  
And even though he’s filled with doubt, Gen pulled back the elastic of the sling shot, peeks out from the bush and fires so the bullet lands to the left of the group of three.

Senku takes the window and hits two targets. Gen picks out a paint bullet and hits the last target in the chest.  
The three students gasp in shook then sigh in defeat when they see Gena and Senku stand up proudly.

“Bye-bye now!” Gen says to the walking away students with a wave.

When they’re gone Senku and Gen stroll into the small clearing, heading back to the base, Senku laughs.  
“Good work, Mentalist.” He turns around but his smile quickly fades.

“I had fun, Senku-chan~” Gen pulls back the elastic of his slingshot and aims a bullet right at Senku’s forehead. They’re only two metres apart. He isn’t going to miss.

Senku smirks. “I would have expected as much.” In a split second, his slingshot is readied and aimed at Gen’s head. None of them even flinch. “After all, this is a game of every man for himself.”

Gen gives him a small nod in acknowledgement. “Whether you label it as a brag or purely self-deprecating, I like to say I’m the most superficial man I know.”

“I appreciate your honestly, Mentalist.”

There’s a moment of thick silence as they stare each other done, anxious to release the elastic of the slingshot.

Gen is hit in the lip. Senku gets hit right in the thigh. They both fall over, and hold their injuries.

“Sorry about that boys,” a boy in a yellow shirt jumps down from the branches of the trees. He pushes away his blonde fringe and saunters up to the targets he just hit.

So he was the one who nearly it us just now, Gen hisses in his head. He would of course talk, but his bottom lip has been split open and is already throbbing.

-

“That looks suits you, Gen-chan.” Tsukasa chuckles as Gen nears the table Tsukasa saved in the open cast dining hall.

The moment he sees the other kids ta the table, Gen wishes he was hurt worse so he would have stayed in the infirmary the whole night. But still, he sits down next to his friend, holding an ice cube in a cloth to his lip.

“I told you it would be hell,” he mumbles to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa pats Gen on the back too hard. “It’ll heal, stop being a drama queen.”

“I’m with Gen on this one actually.” Senku says from the other side of the table, with Taiju and Yuzuriha next to him. “We were hit pretty hard.”

Taiju slams his hands down on the table. “I’m going to find whoever did this!”

There’s an awkward laugh as the boy who shot them approaches the table. “That would be me.” He blushed in embarrassed. “I really am sorry.”

Yuzuriha holds Taiju back as Senku shakes the boy’s hand. “No worries, it was fair game. I’m Senku.”

“Ukyo.” He shakes Senku’s hand then reaches over and shakes Gen’s hand. “You must be Gen.”

“That’s me~”

-

After dinner is served and eaten, the table decided to play a game of cards. There’s much bickering – Tsukasa warns that no one can actually win against Gen. It’s eventually decided that they should play Snap, a game that requires no specific skills, but just luck.

Snap!” Yuzuriha slams her hand down on the pile after she spotted 3 landing on a 3.

“Well done, Yuzuriha!” Taiju yells, his eyes practically heart shaped.

Senku points to the small stack of cards in Taiju hands. “Big oaf, focus on your own losses.”

Gen figures out that Senku only said that to distract the others from his own near failure. He can easily hold his number of cards in one hand. The objective of this particular game was to accumulate as many cards as possible.  
Tsukasa, Taiju and Tsukasa continued to play the game while Gen studied Senku, who was studying the sky around them.

Because they were so much further away from the city, one could actually see the stars here. But Gen knew that Senku wasn’t looking at the stars.

He was looking for the moon.

-

“Shit.” Senku’s knees buckled when he heard a sudden scraping of a door.  
He wasn’t supposed to be awake let alone outside of his dorm.

But after peeking out from behind the stone bench, he saw that it wasn’t Kei but rather-

“Yo Mentalist.” He shone his headlamp right in the other boy’s face.

Gen practically sprung in the air when the beam hit his face. He nearly fell back against his now closed dorm door. He blinked and focused his vision. “Why are you out here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I’m going to go steal salt from the kitchen.”

“Salt?” Senku stood up. “I have salt.”

Of course he does. “Really, Senku-chan, it’s fine.”

“Oh stop playing the good guy act.” Senku scooped up the notebook he had with him and waved Gen over.

Gen scurried after him, following him to the other side of the fire pit where Senku’s dorm was.  
And the moment he walked into the dark dorm, Gen was overwhelmed with the scent of Senku – which could be described as chlorine and a fresh shower. It was a combination Gen never thought he would appreciate until this very moment.

“Don’t worry about waking the others, they sleep like rocks.” Senku informed Gen as he closed the door behind him and switched on a small side lamp.

“Alright~”

Before he knows it, Senku is already crawling under his own bed and drags out a box. He opens it and pulls a small jar out. Gen reads the side of the metal box.  
“Senku’s Science Box?”

“Yep!” Senku beams and twist open the small jar of white powder. “This is my portable case for traveling, it carries all my essentials.”

Gen knew he couldn’t judge. He carried cards with him and psychology books. He supposed every genius needed to have their toys handy.

“Why can’t I just go to the kitchen?” Gen asks.

“Well, you’d get caught and this is pure salt. No chemicals added in factories. My old man took me to go salt panning, so this is straight from the ocean.” There’s a subtle smile tugging at Senku’s lips when he talks about the collection of salt. He pours a small pile of salt into Gen’s palm. “Put it directly on the wound.”

Gen of course, already knew what to do. But he looked so happy when he spoke about the salt, so he let him.  
Gen was about to place some salt on the wound on his lip but Senku shoved him to a sitting position on the bed. He was glad it was dark because he knew he was blushing at the brief moment of Senku’s hands on his shoulders.

“Take the piercing out.” Senku casually said.

“Yes sir,” Gen rolled his eyes playfully then twisted the metal babel and pull out the rod in the middle of his tongue. He held it awkwardly in his palm until Senku found a beaker from his box and asked him to place it in the beaker. 

Senku explained as he went to the bathroom and filled the beaker with a bit of water. “When Ukyo hit you, it’s likely paint and blood tainted the piercing. So I’m just going to clean it.” He sprinkled salt into the beaker and swirled it around.

Gen placed the salted pad of his finger on the wound on his bottom lip as a distraction from the fact that his heart might just explode. He winced from the instant stinging.

Senku let out a soft chuckle. “It hurts like hell, I know. But salt is more useful than for just food. It’s a brilliant disinfectant and it will numb it.”

Gen tried to smile through the pain as Senku placed the beaker with his piercing on his bedside table and sat on the bed, next to Gen. He glanced at Senku’s leg.  
“You took a pretty bad hit too, Senku-chan.” He was looking at the purple bruise on Senku’s thigh.

He sighed when he looked at it. “Yeah well, there’s nothing I can really do about that.”

After a few moments of silence, Gen removes his finger from is lip. Senku sees this and grabs a tissue so Gen can wipe away the leftover salt.

As Senku gets up, Gen glances at the open notebook on the bed. It’s all equations he doesn’t understand, a completely different language to him. But he sees a sketch he recognizes. He then realises why he caught Senku outside – once again he was looking for the moon.

Gen gets up too to get his piercing but Senku cuts him off. “That will need to soak overnight, I’ll give it to you tomorrow, Mentalist.”

“Alright~” But Gen is focused on that any more. He picks up four of the scattered coins on Senku’s beside table.

“Are you going to rib me?”

But Gen just holds the four coins between his thumb and index finger and there’s suddenly a coin between each of his fingers, a slight flicker bouncing off the metal from the light.

Senku scratches his ear. “Well played, Mentalist.”

He drops the coins into Senku’s palm and slides his hands into his hoodie pockets. “I’d like to see you figure that one out.”  
And with that, Gen is walking towards the door. But just before he leaves, Senku says one last thing.

“Challenge accepted, Asagiri Gen.” and he tries the coin trick but he drops them and they clatter to the floor.

Gen smirks at him. “Good luck, Scientist.”

-

“What are you up to so early in the morning?” Tsukasa asks.

Gen sits down at the table for breakfast and rest his forehead on the table. “Casual morning manipulation.”

Tsukasa had seen Gen talking to a few of the other students while in the dining hall and he had his usual smirk on his face. That morning Gen had also asked him the specifics of the Capture the Flag game he’d played the afternoon before.

“Ah I see,” Tsukasa nodded and continued eating his breakfast.

A few moment later, Taiju, Yuzuriha and Senku appeared at their table. Senku tapped the back of Gen’s head then placed a small plastic box in front of his face.

Gen lifted his head then opened the box. It was his piercing.

The cog in Tsukasa brain went haywire then. Why did Senku have Gen’s piercing? What had happened last night while he was asleep?

Gen causally noticed that there was muscle tape on Senku’s hand. He picked out the coin roll down trick last night because he knew that anyone inexperienced would strain their hand doing it. And well, Senku seemed to have strained some muscles trying it out.

“Senku-chan,” he started. “You’ll be happy to know I’ve recruited Ukyo and a guy named Chrome to help us out today.”

Senku was already stuffing his face, but he instantly knew what Gen was talking about. “Good work, Mentalist. However we need someone like Taiju with us.”

“You said Taiju! What do you need Taiju to do?” Taiju said.

Yuzuriha stroked Taiju’s arm to calm the loud boy down. “We’re not on the same team us them, remember?”

“What about him?” Senku points to someone at the table behind Gen.

Gen turns to look. “Magma? Uh . . . ha . . . I guess he could work.”

-

Tsukasa finally has a chance to ask Gen after the black and white haired boy has put his piercing back in after breakfast, while they’re getting ready back at the dorms. “What did you do with Senku last night?”

“We just talked.”

Whilst he doesn’t think he’s lying, he has a feeling there’s more. “So much talking you had to talk your piercing out?”

Gen is silent then realises. “No! No! It’s not like that at all!” he sighed. “We were just talking and he insisted on cleaning my piercing for me. That’s all.”

“Yeah sure.”

“I’M NOT LYING.”

-

“Split up to two teams-” but before Kei could finish her sentence, Senku grabbed Gen, Gen grabbed Ukyo, Ukyo grabbed Chrome and Chrome tried to grab Magma, but he was actually just weakly tugged.

They didn’t need anyone else on their team, so they were fine with the other strangers that drifted towards their side.

“Your flag must be visible,” Kei goes on. As she talks, Gen takes the square stretch of blue fabric he was given as the flag and ties it around Senku’s neck, making sure the other team sees this action. “Victory is only achieved when the enemy’s flag has been brought back to your base. Capturing the other team’s members is allowed so long as they are not harmed.”

When they were given a few minutes to find their assigned base, they huddled under the wooden platform built around the trunk of a thick cedar tree.

“Senku-kun, why do we have the flag on your neck?” Chrome asked.

“We’re going to make them think they have the upper hand, that they have control.” Senku said as he climbed onto the platform.

Gen explained. “By tying our flag around a moving target, they’ll think we’re doing it as an act of safety, but really, we’re doing it to spite them. Because we will be successful.”

-

Ukyo jumped down onto the platform after being up in the tree branches. “Chrome has been captured.”

No one gasped when they heard this. They all knew it was part of the plan.

“Good. Now we wait.” Senku ducked down so he was no longer seen by the other team across the bushy clearing and was hidden by the wooden railing.

“But shouldn’t we go save him?” Magma asked.

Senku frowned at him. “They’re not going to kill him!”

“Magma, darling, think back to what I said earlier.” Gen said. “Now that they have one of our team members, they think they have the upper hand. We’re going to proceed to do absolutely nothing, irritate them, make them think we’re scared to attack. When we’ve waited long enough, Magma and the others will attack and Ukyo and Chrome will retrieve the flag while they’re distracted.”

Magma crossed is arms. “And what are you gonna do?

“Nothing.” Senku asked.

“You’re not even going to sugar-coat it?” Gen whispered to Senku.

Magma’s eyes twitched with frustration But Senku went on before the yelling began. “I’ve already done my job.”  
And with that, Senku lies down and gets comfortable.

-

The sun was starting to set. Senku had been quietly sleeping for a while when Gen shook him awake. They’d waited long enough.

Ukyo nodded at Gen and the others and began climbing his way through the branches while Magma and the others went on foot.  
Gen and Senku watched from the platform around the tree.

They watched as the other team across the clearing spotted their on foot attack. They were surprised of course and left Chrome alone by their tree trunk. Chrome took the opportunity and snatched the flag from its low hanging tree branch. He was halfway across the clearing, red flag in hand when someone tripped him.

A tall blonde girl held him down by the shoulders.

“Oh.” Gen said calmly.

Chrome flayed and struggled under the girls hold. But out of nowhere, Ukyo swooped down and grabbed the flag and sprinted towards the base.

Gen saw Senku grit his teeth in anticipation.

Ukyo swung down from a tree and jumped onto the platform. He held up the red flag.

“We did it!” Senku called out to everyone else with a wide smile.  
Gen could see how happy this victory had made Senku. That made Gen smile even more.

-

“So Mentalist,” Senku asks as they’re walking from the cedar forest. “How did you convince Ukyo and Chrome to work with us?”

Gen, with his hands in his pockets, explained casually. “Ukyo was really upset over what he did to us, so I said we’d forgiven him if he helped us out. And Chrome, he seems to be a fanboy of yours, so I promised him that you’d be his friend.”

Senku chuckled lowly. “Making promises without me there, I see? Slimy bastard.”

He shrugged playfully.” You don’t seem to mind.”

He scratched his ear. “No, I don’t. If Chrome wants to learn more about science, I’m happy to help him.”

Gen smiles then looks at Senku’s taped up fingers. “The coin trick not treating you well?”

Senku looks at his fingers like he complete forgot. “I’m not going to try it anymore. That’s just takes practice, I want to try something that requires talent.”

“Talent, you say? Like card shuffling?”

The two still linger at the back of the group as they approach the dining hall for supper.

“No more fancy card tricks. I know you’ll kick my ass.”

Gen is a little shocked to hear that someone is actually okay with admitting they’re unable to do something, sure, he’s seen many people do it but it’s always sarcasm, anger or self-deprecating. But Senku states it as exactly what it is – a fact.

Gen pretends to think, as if the idea hadn’t shot into his instantly. “A card game?”

Senku mulls over it. At first he thinks that Gen would slaughter him in card games but he remembers that a lot of card games require logic and maths – his speciality.  
“Alright, Mentalist. You’re 10 billion percent on.”

-

Gens shuffles the cards without even looking, keeping his eyes on Senku, who sits across from him at the now cleared dinner table. “Do you know how play Cheat?”

“Of course it’s called that.” Senku shakes his head. “I don’t.”

Gen cuts the card stack in half. “We each get half. Only you should see them. For example, I’ll put down one face down and I’ll call out the rank. If you think I’m lying, tell me to flip it over. If you were right and I was lying – I take the cards. If you were wrong and I wasn’t lying, you take the stacks. The objective is to lose all your cards.”

And Senku isn’t too worried – he can just count the cards called out. It’s completely mathematical. “Sounds fun.” He takes the half of the pack Gen slides over to him.

As much as Gen enjoys hanging out with the rest of the people in their group, he’s glad they’re not here. If Tsukasa watched from behind, he would give away his hand with body language. Everyone else is talking amongst themselves.

Senku puts down the first card. “Three.”

Gen puts down a card face down in Senku’s. “Two.”

Senku pulls another card from his hand. “Three.”

“Two.”

Senku smirks. “Flip it Mentalist.”

Gen sighs and flips the card he just put down. He had lied. Gen adds the few cards to his hand.

-

He’s winning. Senku’s wining. He can easily hold his small number of cards in his one hand.

But his luck runs out.

“King.” Senku says.

Gen casually makes a flicking motion with his fingers. “Flip it over, Senku-chan~”

Damnit. 

Gen looks at the flipped over card that now sits face up on a fat stack in the middle of the table. “A six? Not even close.”

“You just got lucky.” Senku takes the pile and now has to hold his cards with two hands.

-

But the game gets progressively worse for Senku.  
He has 43 cards in his hand. Gen has 9.  
It’s not like Senku has a problem with memorising cards. Because what he doesn’t have, Gen has. But he’d have to figure out if Gen was lying-

Fuck. Gen was reading his tells.  
And Senku knew he was a shit liar.

“Nine.” Gen says, placing a card down.

Okay liar. “Flip it.”  
And he was telling the truth.

Soon Gen is down to two cards. He knows it’s an ace and a four. But he doesn’t know which of the two he puts down.

And then there are no cards in Gen’s hands.

He stares, hoping it’s a trick of the eyes. But no, Gen has beat him.

Senku can’t help but smile widely and laugh quietly.

When Gen sees him laughing, he gets anxious for a second. Senku could technically be considered a mad scientist and could murder Gen and easily get aw-

“Well done, Mentalist.” He says, meeting his eyes.

Something about those three words hits Gen hard. People always tell him he’s a terrible, person- something you’d scrape off the bottom of your shoe, or ‘too young to be this manipulative’. Or they tell him how wonderful he is. But there’s something different about this. He realises it’s because Senku is his equal and that this boy truly means it.

Senku puts down his cards and stands up and holds his hand out across the table. Gen shakes it firmly.

Still shocked, Gen starts packing away the cards.

“How’d you do it?” Senku asks, not out of spite or anger, but just curiosity.

But as he explains it, Gen feels bad. And he can’t understand why. “I lied from the beginning. Never told the truth. And I started telling the truth at the end. I played on your paranoia.”

And after few seconds of taking it in, Senku is grinning again. “Shit, nicely played.”  
His words, they’re so genuine.

-

It’s they last night at this place. It’s Gen last night of being so close to Senku. He goes over his ridiculous plan once more in his head as he quietly pulls on boots and a black sweater. He leaves his dorm and crosses the fire pit.

And when he opened the door to Senku’s dorm, he can smell him again.

Senku is sleeping on his back. His hair is still standing up, Gen notes. For a brief second he wants to touch Senku’s face, maybe even lay down-

No.

So he just taps his shoulder. Senku stirs and blinks at Gen in the dark before he croaks out. “Mentalist?”

“Put some shoes on, Senku-chan~”

“As much as I enjoyed it, I don’t want to play another game of Cheat.”

He enjoyed it? “Just do it.”

So Senku puts on some sneakers and a jacket and they sneak out the dorm and leave the firepit.

When they’re far from the students quarters, Gen grabs Senku‘s wrist and tugs him towards the cedar forest.

“Mentalist, what are we-”

“Shh!”

They enter the dark forest and scamper over rocks and twigs, giggling and hushing each other like young boys sneaking out of their room to get sweets from the kitchen.

Gen is so glad he remembers where it is. They make it through the forest and start up a hill with trees thinning out.

“We’re here.” Gen whispers even though they’re far from the actual camp.

Senku looks around then he looks up. He looks up and gasps.  
He’s seen the moon hundreds of times but this is – this is raw, no light from the city or pollution. Just a naked full moon looking down at them.

Gen speaks to break the silence. “I’ve seen you looking for it, so here.”  
He takes a few steps away so that Senku can be with himself and the moon.

But then Senku starts taking steps to the side. In no particular direction as the hem of his HunterXHunter pyjama pants drag on the grass

Senku glances at Gen. “When I was younger, I used to think the moon was following me, like I was special in some way.” He snorts at the memory. “But I know that that isn’t true. It was nice though.”

“What was nice Senku?” Gen asks because he adores the look on Senku’s face and the soft, nostalgic tone of his voice.

Senku still stares at the moon. “It was nice to know that there was something constant, something always there.” He then looks down and bites his lip. “That sounds stupid and lame.”

Gen just smiles at him. And the smile is real. _No more lying._


	2. Monoral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello!
> 
> Welcome back to my terrible fic.
> 
> if you've looked at the tags, you can see that this story discusses harsh topics. I'll never show or descried large details of the abuse, but this is your warning anyway. it gets heavier as it goes on.
> 
> Instagram: figguyfangirl
> 
> Enjoy<3

His legs twitches as he blinks himself awake. 

Gen realises what woke him up. He reaches over at his ringing phone and stares at the screen. At first he thinks it’s the darkness of his room but he doesn’t recognise the number.

He answers it anyway. “Hello~”

“Yo Mentalist.”

Gen sits bolt upright. “Senku?”

“Yep, it’s me.”

Gen quickly gets out of bed and starts looking around his room. He isn’t wearing much and it feels weird talking to Senku on the phone while he’s almost naked. “Why are you calling me?”

“I need you to help me out today.”

Gen sniffs a Pierce The Veil sweatshirt he found on his floor, checking to see if it’s clean. “What could you possibly need help with?” he puts the phone on speaker and tugs on the article of clothing.

“I just need to collect some things for my latest project and you’re coming with me.”

Gen pulls on some black jeans. “But why me?”

Senku answers honestly. “You have a car.” 

So he didn’t want me specifically, just me as a chauffeur. 

“I’ll be at your place in twenty minutes.” And Senku puts the phone down.

Ideally, Gen would want to scream into his pillow right about now but he doesn’t have the time.  
He buttons his jeans and pulls on boots with purple laces. He practically flies down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Master Gen,” Kaseki, their butler says, walking into the kitchen. “Do you need breakfast?”

Ge opens a protein bar. “Thank you for the offer but I’m fine Kaseki-san~” he shoves the whole thing in his mouth and runs back upstairs to brush his teeth once he’s wolfed it down.

When he’s putting away his toothbrush, Gen spots something else waiting in the cabinet of in is bathroom: black eyeliner.  
He holds the pencil in his hands nervously.

_Well, my parents aren’t home . . . ___

__Gen leans into the mirror and starts applying it under his bottom lashes. He licks his pinkie finger and uses it to smudge the makeup a bit._ _

__Just as Gen is putting on cologne, the doorbell rings. He’s surprised he doesn’t jump out of his skin. He grabs his phone and wallet and runs back down the marble staircase to the front door, which Kaseki has already opened._ _

__“Senku-chan~” Gen greets, trying to hide his nervousness._ _

__At the school camp, he told himself he merely found Senku Ishigami interesting but over the last two weeks of school, he knows it’s something more. He knows know that it’s something more than interest.  
It’s the way his eyes always look for him in classrooms or school hallways.  
It’s the way he looks up jokes or riddle just to hear him laugh whenever they ran into the library.  
It’s the way he’s nervous to let Senku see him out of uniform or the simple clothing he wore to camp._ _

__Gen Asagiri was crushing on Senku Ishigami._ _

__“Morning Mentalist,” Senku says once he’s invited inside. He glances at Gen for a second._ _

__But Gen notes the difference in other people’s arrival at his house and Senku’s. There’s no _oh shit this kid’s parents are wealthy_ look on the scientist’s face, just the acknowledgment of Gen’s presence. It’s refreshing to say the least._ _

__Gen garbs his keys from where they hung in the kitchen. “Ready to go?”_ _

__Wearing a black hoodie left unzipped and a red shirt, Senku follows Gen through the kitchen to the garage, where his car is. Gen flicks the white light on._ _

__“Normally I take my bike,” Gen gestures to a motorbike on the other side of the long garage, “but we’ll take my car.”_ _

__“I didn’t take you for the motorbike type, Mentalist.”_ _

__Gen doesn’t think about what that means for too long. “It’s fast and helps me get through traffic.” They walk to his car and Gen unlocks it._ _

__Senku shrugs off his backpack and slides into the front passenger seat. Gen gets into the driver’s seat, starts the car and backs out the driveway._ _

__“Where are we going anyway?” Gen asks, starting down the street._ _

__“The heavy duty hardware store then a shooting range.” Senku answers._ _

__Gen’s foot nearly slams on the brakes when he hears the last part. “What project are you working o exactly? Something for school?”_ _

__The other boy pulls out his note book from his backpack. “I’m going to try make a bulletproof car from phone books. It’s just a passionate project of mine.”_ _

___A passionate project? Wait, what – a bulletproof car made from paper?_ Gen tries to think about how something like that would work but he saw Senku make a fire with a bubble gum wrapper and saw him conducting experiments on Taiju during school lunch last Thursday so he shouldn’t be that surprised._ _

__“Do you have a gun licence?” Gen asks._ _

__“Nope.” Senku replies as he scribbles something down in his notebook, sticking his tongue out as he concentrates._ _

__Gen tells himself to focus on the road and not the genius that’s sitting centimetres away from him, in his car. His car is going to smell like him now. Oh God. Gen feels perverted when he thinks about it._ _

__They arrive at the hardware store and Senku seems to know his way around, because he struts right in, and goes straight to the heavy duty section, where safety warnings are issued and fore cliffs beep._ _

__Senku eventually scurries down an aisle with a huge smile on his face. “Perfect.”_ _

__Hands in his pockets, Gen gazes at the massive shelves holding plastic pipes. “Senku-chan, why are you getting plastic pipes?”_ _

__Senku looks almost offended. “It’s carbon fibre.”_ _

__“Okay but wouldn’t a metal pipe be stronger?”_ _

__Senku picks up a short carbon fibre pipe. “While you’re right there, but carbon fibre is lighter and quite durable.” He then hits Gen on the back of his calf with the pipe. “See?”_ _

__Gen rubs his surely bruised leg and nods._ _

__Senku glances at his notebook again and then runs off to find a worker, who he asks to help him organise a delivery of metres upon metres of carbon fibre pipe to his house._ _

__After Senku has paid, the worker at the counter says one more thing. “I hope you know there’s a delivery cost.”_ _

__“That’s fi-” But Gen yanks Senku back by the hoodie, causing his words to be cut short._ _

__“How about no delivery fee?” Gen says with a smirk at the worker. The worker looks at him like he’s stupid. But Gen goes on. “Look, my friend here is using these pipes for an amazing engineering project which he’s already spending a lot of money on. So when his name gets known for this project of his, surely recognition of your product is far~ better than cash?”_ _

__The worker gnaws at his lip and finally caves, leaving out a delivery fee._ _

__-  
“Like I’ve said before, you’re a slimy bastard,” Senku chuckles when they’re walking back to Gen’s car._ _

__Gen twirls his keys in his hands. “Are you complaining? Senku-chan, I got you a discount.”_ _

__Senku gives him a smirk with his red eyes rolling playfully. That simple action nearly causes Gen to melt into the gravel parking lot._ _

__-_ _

__When they get to the shooting range, both Gen and Senku have to sign safety documents. As well as put on bulletproof vests, googles and earmuffs. They’re led outside to a grassy area._ _

__Senku pulls out a standard phone book from his backpack and places it on a stand in the grassy shooting area while Gen just watches from behind bulletproof glass._ _

__At first Gen thought that Senku would be the one firing the gun, but it was actually a guy with silvery-white hair and stern eyes.  
Senku has his notebook and pen out as the guy with light hair readies his pistol, aiming straight for the phone book._ _

__The guy counts down with a gruff voice. “3 . . . 2 . . . 1.”_ _

__Gen had never actually heard a gunshot before. Sure, he’s head it in movies but this was different. There was an earth shattering echo that made him flinch. He glanced at Senku. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised to see Senku’s hand trembling slightly._ _

__Once the guy with the white hair had removed the magazine from his pistol, Gen and Senku walk onto the grassy patch and Senku starts measuring the distance of the bullet, the damage to the phone book and all sorts of other things._ _

__When they’re passing the guy with white hair, he stops them both.  
“You boys wanna take a couple shots? I’ve got some rounds left.”_ _

__The pistol is plopped into Senku’s hands. He looks at it with blank red eyes. The magazine is in his other hand._ _

__Gen watches Senku closely. He sees a moment of consideration but Senku’s hands are shaking ever so slightly. But he smiles away the fear and places the handgun and magazine back in the other guy’s hands._ _

__“Thanks but no thanks, Hyoga.” He gestures to his notebook. “I’ve got everything I need.”_ _

__-_ _

__Back in the car, Senku seems off._ _

__“Are . . . are you okay?” Gen asks him._ _

__Senku shrugs. “Yeah, it was just kind of scary.”_ _

__Gen is still so shocked by this guy’s honesty. But he stills agrees with Senku. “It must have been. Guns have changed the face of war, after all. However, they haven’t changed the world as much as-”_ _

__They say the next word in unison._ _

__“-Telecommunication.”_ _

__They’re both caught off guard by saying such a specific word at the same time.  
Senku smirks and scratches his ear. “I’m glad you speak my language, Mentalist.”_ _

__-_ _

__Gen thought that every conversation he’d have with Senku would be intelligent in some way.  
But it didn’t seem that way now.  
Not that Gen minded. Having a fun, stupid conversation like this was in some way freeing and relaxing._ _

__“Even though I was twelve, I should have realised things wouldn’t have worked out when he pulled his socks over his pants.” Gen sighed rather dramatically as he sat at Senku’s kitchen counter._ _

__Senku swallows the bite of his sandwich he took then looked at Gen sternly. “Socks over his pants, you say?” he put his sandwich down and walked round the counter to Gen’s side._ _

__“You mean like this!?” Senku crouched down and pulled his socks over his jeans while cackling like a witch._ _

__“Senku-chan, stop! You’re hurting my eyes!” Gen found himself laughing too._ _

__Senku waved his leg at Gen. “I think it’s rather fashionable!”_ _

__“You’re a bastard too, you know that right?”_ _

__Senku walked back to his sandwich and continued eating._ _

__“Now that I’ve told you an embarrassing story, care to indulge me, Senku-chan?” Gen rested is chin in his hands._ _

__Senku chewed his food then – “I once killed a pet bird.”_ _

__“I’m sitting in a murderer’s kitchen. How glamorous.”_ _

__“I didn’t mean to kill it! I just dropped a chair-”_ _

__“But you still killed it!”_ _

__“Yes, I did but-”_ _

__Gen put his hand on his chest for dramatic affect. “Are you going to kill me next?”_ _

__“I would have done that already if I wanted to.” Senku waved his sandwich at him._ _

__Just then, the front door clicked open and a man walked in. He looked a lot like Senku but his hair was slicked down and he had a dusting of facial hair._ _

__“Senku!” the man ruffled Senku’s hair as he strolled into the kitchen._ _

__Senku weakly shoved his hand away. “Ew, stop it!” he turned to Gen. “Mentalist, this is my old man, Byakuya.”_ _

__Gen was nervous, but he waved at him nonetheless. “Hi there, I’m a friend of Senku’s~”_ _

__Byakuya walked around the counter and wrapped Gen in a bear hug. “Nice to meet you boy!”_ _

__“Byakuya, don’t be gross.” Senku said._ _

__Gen was a little confused about Senku calling his dad by his name but he supposed he couldn’t judge what a good family was or not._ _

__He let go of Gen who was still a little flustered. “Alright, alright.” He turned to his son, while clicking his fingers. “Quick test - семьдесят разделить на три.”_ _

__Senku concentrated for a couple of seconds then replied. “двадцать три целых три десятых.”_ _

__Gen didn’t know what they were saying, he just knew it was Russian. He always found bilingual people quite attractive though.  
“Why are we speaking Russian~?”_ _

__“Anyone working on the International Space Station has to learn how to speak Russian.” Byakuya replied._ _

__“Hold on, are you going up into space?”_ _

__Senku’s father was practically glowing. “Yep! In a couple weeks actually. They’ve just given me some time to spend with my family before I head off.”_ _

__Gen felt something panging inside of him. “Oh then maybe I should go. You two should be spending quality time together.” He was about to get up but Senku’s chuckle stopped him._ _

__“I’ve already told you to stop playing the good guy act.”_ _

__Byakuya interjected then. “I don’t mind, kid! I figure you’re helping out for the bulletproof phone book car.”_ _

__“Sort of?”_ _

__“Speaking of which,” his dad grabbed his son and started dragging him out the kitchen. Gen followed with his hands in his pockets._ _

__The walked into the small garage and the light was flicked on. It took a couple seconds for them to adjust to the lighting but when it was finally safe to see, Senku was jumping for joy._ _

__“Now this is exhilarating!” Senku practically hugged the huge stack of phone books in the middle of the garage, which was line with whiteboards and tables and glass beakers and charts._ _

__“I asked a couple of people from the neighbourhood and JAXA if they had any. More is coming though.” Byakuya said proudly._ _

__Gen watched Senku freak out and spoke to his father. “Phone books from JAXA? He’s a lucky kid.”_ _

__Byakuya shrugged. “I’m just making sure he’s happy. Makes me happy.”_ _

__Gen smiles but in truth, his chest tightened. This was a happy moment for Senku and his father and he knew he shouldn’t be thinking about himself. But the words he heard years ago won’t stop repeating themselves in his mind:_ _

___“You shouldn’t be scared of your parents, Gen.”__ _

__He swallows the lump in his throat and feels it fade as he watches the interactions of Senku and Byakuya._ _

__-_ _

__“Watch your step,” Senku says as he walks Gen into his room, kicking laundry in the way to the side._ _

__Senku’s room is, well, it’s messy. There’s an unmade bed and clothes everywhere, books scattered all over the show and poorly arranged on a bookshelf holding too much weight._ _

__“I never took you for the anime fan, Senku-chan~” Gen muses aloud as he gazes at a HunterXHunter poster on one of the walls._ _

__Plopping down in his desk chair, Senku gazes at the poster too. “Why not?”_ _

__“I figured it would be too fantastical for someone like you.”_ _

__“The fantasy makes sense, that’s why I like it.” He flips open the notebook he pulled from his bag._ _

__Gen walks up to Senku’s bed. “Can I sit?” Senku nods. Gen sits down and his surprised by how loud and bouncy the bed is. He cringes at himself for thinking about that. “I’m curious, Senku-chan, why couldn’t you ask Taiju-kun to tag along with you?”_ _

__“That big oaf and Yuzuriha are spending the day blushing at each other. Basically a date.”_ _

__“Ah, I see~.”_ _

__Just then, Senku gets up. “It’s stuffy in here,” he walks to the bed and rests his knee on the mattress as he leans across Gen to open the window behind him. As Senku pushes the window open, Gen stays still, feeling hot breath against his ear._ _

__For fuck’s sake._ _

__And just as Senku is about to back away and get off the bed, Gen tugs at the collar of his shirt, pulling him eye level with him._ _

__They stare at each other for a couple of moments, waiting for someone to make the next move. Gen is the one who closes the gap between their lips._ _

__Senku kisses back._ _

__Gen vocalises his surprise with a whimper from the back of his throat. He moves is hand up to the back of Senku’s neck, pulling him closer, so that their legs are now tangled together. Senku grabs his chin roughly and kisses Gen harder, almost desperately._ _

__Gen’s hands start pulling off Senku’s jacket. When he’s chucked it to the side, Senku holds him down on the bed by the hips and attacks his neck. Gen’s eyes nearly roll into the back of his skull as he feels hands creep under his shirt._ _

__“Mentalist,” he hears against his earlobe._ _

__“Yo, Mentalist!”_ _

__Gen blinks._ _

__Senku is still sitting at his desk, with his jacket on. Gen is still sitting up. The window isn’t open._ _

__“You blanked out.” Senku says with a pout. “I asked if you could open the window.”_ _

__Gen blinks again. “Yeah sure~”_ _

__-_ _

__When Gen parks his car back in the garage, he sees that his parents are home._ _

__He wants to stay in the car but he has no food with him so he’d starve. And his car isn’t the most comfortable place to sleep._ _

__After a few deep breathes, Gen opens the car door and slides his keys between his fingers and keeps it concealed in his jean pocket._ _

__His parents are in the kitchen. His dad is at the counter, reading something. His mom is cooking in the kitchen._ _

__“Hello.” He says as he walks past them._ _

__But his dad grabs him by the arm and yanks him back towards the counter. With his hand being pressed down against the counter and his eyes looking down, Gen stammers. “Y-yes”_ _

__

__“Say hello and greet us.”_ _

__Gen forces a smile. “Hi mom, hi dad. How was your trip?”_ _

__His hand is let go of as his father replies. “It was fin. We won the case.”_ _

__“Gen, sweetie, we met with a local advocate. He’s willing to put in a good word for you at his firm.” His mother says from the kitchen._ _

__Gen knew that when his mother called him that, she was going to say something she knew he wouldn’t like. It was her way of softening the blow._ _

__“Okay.” He replied. He wasn’t saying yes or no. Just reacting. He just wanted to leave, to hide in the reasonable safety of his room. The keys are cold against his palm._ _

__“Where have you been the whole day?” his father asks._ _

__Gen still can’t look at him. “I was doing school work with a friend.”  
And he’s forever grateful that it’s an answer his parents approve of._ _

__Just as he’s about to walk away, Gen is forcefully grabbed by his father again. His knuckles around the keys whiten.  
With his thumb, his dad wipes away a trace of eyeliner on his son’s cheek._ _

__Gen makes his way up to his room and closes the door as quietly as possible. He collapses onto his bed. He slides his hand between the wooden bed frame and wall. The scissors are still there._ _

__**Gen, age 15** _ _

__In the furthest corner of his room and with a scissors in his trembling fingers, Gen pulls his knees into his chest._ _

__Even though he’d brunt the test, what if his parents asked his teachers?_ _

__He remembered, still felt, what had happened to him last week when they weren’t impressed with what they’d seen regarding his school marks._ _

___“A world like this doesn’t pay kindly to failures. You should consider yourself lucky you’re learning that lesson right now.”_ _ _

__There was still a dark purple bruise on his arm from the ‘lesson’ he had been taught._ _

___“Sweetie, you know he’s right.”_ _ _

__Gen knew from an early age that not all mothers kiss your wounds and cover them with a band aid._ _

__Middle finger between the blades of the scissors, Gen stopped his breathing as he heard his father’s footsteps pass his bedroom door. They then faded off._ _

__He breathed a sigh of relief. The scissors had been there for _just in case.__ _

__**Present** _ _

__But Gen now understands that there should never be any consideration of the **just in case.**_ _

__He looks at the Pierce the Veil sweatshirt on the floor after pulling it off. He garbs his earphones and plays some of their music while he does some homework at is desk._ _

__But Gen can’t help but think of Senku and Byakuya, those two learnt Russian together. Byakuya bought gifts for his son. Tsukasa’s parents were doing all they could for their daughter and encouraged their son to become an athlete. They were doing what parents should do._ _

__He wanted to fight back. But he couldn’t, not yet. And not in the way they expected. They were lawyers themselves. But Gen had always wondered what it’d be like for them if they were the ones being charged._ _

__-_ _

__Gen didn’t always enjoy parties, but his parents were out of the city for work so he was happy to get out of the house he hated so much. Tsukasa was going as well, so he had a body guard should anything go south._ _

__“What’s this guy’s name again?” Tsukasa asked as they crossed the lawn of a mansion with thundering base and shouts of drunken joy._ _

__“Ryusui.” Gen answered. “I only know because I can hear his parties all the time.” They lived in the same street, the street where the wealthier stayed._ _

__Inside the house, students from their school and others were already wasted and having the times of their lives._ _

__“I’ll see if I can get you a cola while I get a drink.” Tsukasa says and leaves Gen in the living room while he ventures off to the kitchen._ _

__He finds a wall to lean against and scans the people around him. He doesn’t have any specific plans for tonight, but he wouldn’t mind fooling around with someone. It would be a distraction from the stress he’d been feeling with the start of the school year and his parents.  
He found himself looking for Senku but he knew that this kind of thing was not Senku’s cup of tea so he looked for someone else that could distract him._ _

__“Tsukasa-chan,” Gen said quietly as his friend approaches him again, cola and a red plastic cup in each hand. “You know him?” Gen discreetly points to a light haired guy chatting up a girl near the door._ _

__Tsukasa looks at the guy. “He’s on the swim team. I think his name is Sora.” His eyes widened. “You don’t mean you’re going to try hook up with him?”_ _

__Gen sipped his drink. “Has he got a girlfriend?”_ _

__“No, but what about Senku-kun?”_ _

__“He’s busy tonight.” Gen starts to walk towards Sora and the girl. “You’ll thank me.”_ _

__He clears his throat as he reaches them, causing them to look at them. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”_ _

__The girl, with pink hair and rosy lips, replies with a raised eyebrow. “Homura.”_ _

__Sora spoke up. “Hey, I was talking to-”_ _

__But Gen ignored him for now. “My friend, Tsukasa over there says you look brilliant in that dress, Homura.”_ _

__She blushes slightly and looks over Gen’s shoulder. “The guy with the long hair?”_ _

__Gen nods. “Yep, head of the baseball team.”_ _

__She blushes harder now then glances at Sora and back at Tsukasa. “Well, if he says so . . .” and she walks away, making Sora look abandoned._ _

__Gen moved to where Homura had been standing so that he was now facing Sora, and in very close proximity with him. “Someone told me your name’s Sora.”_ _

__Sora loomed over him, fists balling slightly. “What was that for?”_ _

__“Just looking for some fun. Thought you would be an ideal match.” He holds his cola up to his lips before he mutters slyly. “Though it seems that you can’t grant the satisfaction I want.”_ _

__After sipping his cola, Gen ran his tongue over his teeth and let his tongue piercing be seen. Sora was focusing on the metal in his mouth._ _

__Gen had won._ _

__

__Five minutes later, Gen had his back slammed into a bedroom wall and his leg wrapped around Sora’s waist._ _

__Teeth and lips were already nipping at his neck, while Gen twisted his fingers into the material of Sora’s shirt._ _

__He could tell how desperate Sora was, from his impatient movements and shallow breathing. However, he hands were anxious as to where to place his hands on Gen’s body._ _

__Gen kept his voice steady despite how euphoric he felt. “Sora~, is this your first time with a guy?”_ _

__Spar stopped biting his neck instantly, his nails dug into Gen’s thighs rather firmly. “Don’t tell anyone.”_ _

__Gen held back his smirk, “Oh, I won’t.”_ _

__-_ _

__On Monday morning, Gen reads over the text he got from Senku a couple of minutes ago._ _

__Meet me in the school chem lab_ _

__He closes his phone and makes his way down the relatively empty morning hallways and finds he chemistry lab.  
Senku is already there, polishing a test tube._ _

__“Yo Mentalist,” he says as he slots a glass tube back into its rack._ _

__“You got a practical exam or something, Senku-chan?” Gen cannot deny the fact that Senku is godly attractive in a white lab coat. Sure, it really highlights the red in his irises, but that’s not what he finds most attractive. Senku looks so comfortable and free in the white coat as he potters around in the lab._ _

__Senku walks into a small storage closet. “Nah, I was just given permission to use the lab this morning.”_ _

__“I see~” Gen walks up to the counter Senku is at. “What did you need me for?”_ _

__Senku looks up from his notebook. “Oh yeah.” He strolls off to the corner of the lab and opens the small fridge in the back and produces a table spoon. He holds it out to Gen._ _

__Gen stares at the spoon. “Senku-chan, is this a science thing I don’t get?”_ _

__Senku chuckles and then his hand is tugging Gen’s uniform collar to the side. “Lovebite, huh?”_ _

__“No one calls it that.” Gen shoves his hand away, even though he did want physical contact from Senku_ _

__“How would I know?” Senku shrugs. “Anyway, I noticed it and I don’t think you want teachers or parents noticing it so put this on it to make it go away.”_ _

__With a sigh, Gen takes the spoon. And it’s fucking cold. Even worse when he presses the back of it to the mark on his neck after tugging away his collar._ _

__With his eyes closed, Gen grits his teeth through the stinging pain. He’s grateful that Senku is turned away. Not for very long though._ _

__“Shit, did you have sex with a vampire?” Senku is staring wide eyed at the long purple mark traveling down Gen’s neck to his collarbone._ _

__“It sure felt like it.” Gen plays it off and covers his skin._ _

__But Senku grabs the side of his face and turns Gen’s head to see the bruise. “Did you get this whole thing from a hickey?”_ _

___Lie,_ he tells himself instinctively. He knows he can think of a solid excuse. But he just can’t bring himself to lie to Senku. He still feels bad about the game of Cheat and even what he was busy with a few minutes ago._ _

__Before he’d gotten the text from Senku, Sora had confronted him in the bathroom. He’d seen the mark on Gen’s neck and reminded him not to tell anyone. And Gen couldn’t help but threaten the guy. Now, Gen could ask anything of Sora, and if he denied, Gen would out him. As bad as he felt and as disgusting as he knew it was, Gen told himself that he wouldn’t bother Sora too much. He just got a kick out of it. It made him feel like he had some aspect of control in his own life._ _

__But the more he thought about, with Senku’s honest eyes boring into his soul, the more there was sick twist in his stomach._ _

__“I just got into a fight, that’s all.” Gen replied finally. He wasn’t actually lying, he just wasn’t explaining the whole truth. It wasn’t from Sora or even from anyone at school._ _

__Senku pursed his lips. “I didn’t really appreciate you lying to me.” Those words felt like a twisted knife to Gen’s gut. “Anyway, put vitamin K cream on it when you get home. Twice a day should work fine.”_ _

__-_ _

__Gen could do his homework at home, but he didn’t enjoy it there, even when his parents weren’t there. So many afternoons he’d sit on the stands of the school baseball pitch while Tsukasa went full force on the pitch._ _

__Workbook resting on his legs, Gen worked while he listened to the crack of Tsukasa whacking the ball with his bat, followed by scuffling and shouting and cheering._ _

__These were sounds he had associated with some level of peace, it was the sound of other people being productive. It was somehow satisfying._ _

__Before he knew it, practice was already over and Tsukasa was waving at him from the bottom of the stands to pack up and go._ _

__The giant and the duel haired elf made their way home, chatting as they did so._ _

__“Do you have any plans this weekend?” Tsukasa asked, as he looped his long brown hair into a ponytail._ _

__“No. is there something you wanna do?”_ _

__“Yeah, I want you to ask Senku-kun out.”_ _

__“Tsukasa, babe, no.” Gen stopped dramatically in his tracks to emphasis his seriousness, the orange sunlight washing over them both. “My plan is not to date him, it’s to see if I’m taller than him.”_ _

__His friend chuckled as they walked on. “I don’t doubt that that’s the case. However, I think your feelings of competitiveness have developed to something more.”_ _

__“Yes: a dynamic of mutual intelligence.”  
They crossed the street and continued to go back and forth._ _

__“Tsukasa-chan, I don’t even know if he likes guys.” Gen said sternly._ _

__“There’s only one way to find out.” Tsukasa went on before Gen could protest. “You said he likes anime, right?”_ _

__Gen tilted his head, wondering where this was heading. “HunterXHunter specifically.”_ _

__The taller boy nodded. “Okay so invite him to watch an anime with you.”_ _

__“No way~”_ _

__“What’s that one you like? Death Book?”_ _

__“Death Note.”_ _

__“Yes that one.” Tsukasa smirked at him. “That show really fed your superiority complex, so watch that with him. He’s smart.”_ _

__“It isn’t only reserved for smart people.”_ _

__“I know that. But it’s seething he’ll likely find interesting.”_ _

__And even though Gen openly protested his distaste for the idea, he was truly considering it. Senku had shared something he loved with Gen – his science. Now he figured it was his own turn to share something he loved._ _

__-_ _

__["Were you honest when you said, i could never leave your bed? . . :"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGFVJEo7FDM) _ _

__Gen turned down his music from his laptop slightly as he picked up his phone and stared at the bright screen in the dark of his room._ _

__He knew that if he rehearsed what he should say, he’d only worry about fucking it up in the end. Sighing, he tapped around until he found Senku’s contact._ _

__Gen chewed on his lip as he pressed the call button._ _

__After a couple of rings, a familiar voice answered. “Oh hey there Mentalist.”_ _

___“ . . . Could make hell feel just like home. So I’m never leaving . . .”_ _ _

__“Senku-chan, how are you?”_ _

__“I’m eating ramen so I’m pretty happy.”_ _

__It was stupid, but Gen smiled anyway. “Are you busy this weekend?”_ _

__“Depends.” He chuckled. “I’m 10 billion percent set on eating ramen the whole weekend. So is your offer worth postponing that?”_ _

__

__Gen spun in his chair slightly, stood up and then looked at his bookshelf. “Well, I hope watching Death Note with me sounds better than a weekend with ramen.” He ran his fingers over the spines of all his books._ _

__Senku hummed to himself. “That’s the one with the guy and the book?”_ _

__Gen rolled his eyes. “Yes, to put it rather simply.”_ _

__“Can I bring my ramen?”_ _

__“Yes, you can bring ramen Senku-chan.”_ _

__He could hear Senku smile through the phone. “Then you’re 10 billion percent on, Mentalist.”_ _

___“So keep talking. Cause I love to hear your voice. To hear your voice, to hear your voice again.”_  
_  
-_

_“Once it starts, it never stops. Discipline, it’s all I’m not . . .”_

“Yeah sure, come into my backyard without my permission,” Gen muttered as he pulled out his earphones and strolled up to Tsukasa who was in his backyard.

Tsukasa spun his baseball bat. “This is my second house.”

“Who was pitching for you?” Gen asked.

“Kaseki-san.”

Gen’s eyes widened. “Dude, he’s an old man!”

But Kaseki himself came scarifying across the yard to them, baseball in his hand. “I don’t mind one bit!”

“Alright~” he took a couple steps back as Tsukasa got ready to bat once again. “Why are you here anyway?”

His long haired friend held the bat in position as Kaseki ran off to a good distance. “How long are your parents away for?”

“Three more weeks.”

The ball came flying towards Tsukasa and Gen. But Gen wasn’t worried about it hitting him. With a murderous crack, the bat collided with the ball and the ball went high into the air as Tsukasa swung his arms back then spun around to face Gen while Kaseki searched for the ball.  
From a young age, Tsukasa had dreamed of becoming a baseball champion. And he certainly had the talent for it. He was powerful enough to hit long shots with one hand and could catch the balls he hit himself with his sheer speed. Gen believed that Tsukasa could put the vampire Cullen family to shame with his baseball skills. He also wondered if Kaseki would be able to find the ball that had landed in the forest behind his house.

“Perfect,” Tsukasa said, bat resting on his shoulder. “We need to redecorate your room.”

“Pardon?”

“Well, no, rather we can decorate your room while your parents aren’t here, so they won’t be upset.”

Gen rubbed his neck. “But why?”

“Senku-kun is coming over tomorrow right?”

He barrowed his eyes, worried as to where this was going. “We’re going to be watching in the home theatre so my room-”

“No!” Tsukasa said. “That’s not intimate! Watch it in your room.”

“Intimate? Tsukasa-chan, it’s not a date.” He had to remind himself of that, as much as he wanted it to be true.

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, but it still has to be intimate. And you don’t need that snorty ass theatre because I know Senku-kun isn’t that kind of guy who appreciates expensive things.”

Well. He’s right.

Gen’s friend went on. “So, now that your parents are gone, actual life and Gen-ness needs to be brought to it.”

“Gen-ness?”

-

Sitting in his desk chair, Gen watched as Tsukasa pulled things out from the top of his cupboard. He plopped the rolled up posters on the middle of the bedroom floor.

“I haven’t had those up in a while.” Gen comments.

“Exactly. Now . . .” Tsukasa picks one of them up and unrolls it. “Where should we put the Melanie Martinez poster?”

Gen shook his head. “Nowhere.”

“Oh come one! I hear you listening to her all the time.” Tsukasa ignores his complaints and starts holding the poster up to a bare wall, seeing if it will look good.

Gen heaves himself out the chair and starts looking at the dusty posters. He’d truly forgotten how many band posters he had, having to keep them away because his parents greatly disapproved: Paramore, Fit for Rivals, Thursday, Pierce the Veil, My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Death Cab For Cutie, Bring Me The Horizon etc.

However, when he found a particular poster, it made his lungs tighten.

[Monoral](https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=monoral)

It was his the first poster he’d ever bought, representing a Japanese’s Punk band whose music had pulled him through so much. He’d found them when he watched the opening for an old anime he still adored, Ergo Proxy.

“You good?” Tsukasa’s question suddenly brought him back from his painful walk down memory lane.

“Yeah, all good.” He lied.

-

That feeling of vulnerability wasn’t there with Senku.

Gen hated people in his room, more so when his posters and other decorations were up. It was like seeing right into Gen’s brain or tearing open his ribcage. He always felt so naked.

But with Senku Ishigami looking around his room with a black backpack, it felt different. The only way he could describe the feeling was safety.

Senku dropped his backpack near Gen’s desk and continued to gaze over the anime posters on one of Gen’s walls.  
“Serial Experiments Lain? Never heard of it.”

Gen could help but get up and stand next to him and began to ramble. “It was made in 1998. It focusses on idealism, I think. My interpretation of it . . .” he trailed off, realising he was talking too much, but Senku was looking at him expectantly. So he went on. “It speaks about realign. Which is what stuck out to me the most. Like what is a God without worshippers?”

Senku seemed to really consider the question. “An entity without recognition.”

“You’re right in a way. But our physical bodies are our forms of existence and recognition.” They both stared down at their hands. “But gods don’t have physical bodies for recognition. So they need outside recognition, AKA, worshippers.” Gen explained.

Senku nodded, running his hand over the poster of the young girl, taking in his words. He then looked at a different poster. “Ergo Proxy? What’s that about?”

Gen’s mouth nearly dropped open. He was so thankful to have something asking him questions about the little things he was passionate about. Senku was listening to him.  
“It also talks about existence and religion. Like, is religion the reason society is crumbling or is religion stopping us from grumbling?” he tried his best to explain the second part. “The show also uses the philosophy of if you ever doubt your own existence, the fact that you’re doubting it proves that you have resistance.”

A lightbulb seemed to click on in Senku’s head. “I think therefore I am?”

Lord save the Pope, he’s perfect.

“You’re quite right, Senku-chan~”

-

Gen twisted open a bottle of cola. “You’re scared of him, aren’t you?”

Slurping ramen at the kitchen counter, Senku replies flatly. “I’m not scared of Ryuk, he just makes me uncomfortable.”

“Well, I think he’s hot.” Gen says jokingly then sips his ice cold drink.

Senku rolls his eyes playfully.

“But seriously though,” Gen asks, growing slightly nervous. “How are you finding it so far?”

They’d watched up to episode 10 so far and had taken a break because it was after all, a slow-burn anime that hurt your brain if you watched it straight with no breaks.

Senku stirs his ramen and stares into the bowl. “It’s kind of daunting I guess. The fact that Light had good intentions in the beginning but I got carried away. The daunting thing is that most people would turn out like him.” He pursed his lips then forced a smile. “That sounds lame.”

“Not lame at all.”

-

“Wait, what?” Senku reached forward ad paused the episode.

Tsukasa had been right – watching in Gen’s room, with the closed curtains and snacks, it seemed homey and well, relaxed.

Senku sat on the floor by choice, back against the bedframe, knees in his chest while Gen lay stomach first on the bed, head propped up on his arms. Gen’s laptop was propped up in front of them and was the only source of light in the room.

At some point, Gen forgot that he was even in his own house. It felt like his room and everything in it was the only thing left to float in the universe.

“He didn’t actually-”

“He died, Senku-chan.” Gen says.

Senku turned to face him, looking almost shocked. “But what’s going to happen now?”

“Watch and you’ll see.”

Senku didn’t look satisfied with that answer. “But Light has lost his equal.”

Gen sat up, interested to see more of what Senku had to say. “What do you mean?”

Senku held his finger up to explain. “As much as they’d hate to hear it, Light and L are essentially the same people. The only difference between them is that they’re on different sides. Now Light is just . . . left unbalanced.”

Gen couldn’t help but smile. He’d never really heard Senku talking about something emotional like this.

-

“I don’t want you catching a cold then giving it to me,” Gen says as he walks up to Senku, who’s standing in the dark backyard, staring up at the sky.

Senku turns around and takes the jacket Gen hands him and pulls it over his shoulders. “Thanks.”

It was easy to figure out why Senku was acting slightly different to his normal cold self. The behaviour wasn’t bizarre generally, but for Senku to show any inch of emotion? That meant something.

Gen had been keeping up with news and announcements regarding JAXA and NASA.  
“Do you miss him?” Gen asks. 7 days ago Byakuka had left earth and was now aboard the International Space Station.

The other boy didn’t answer. He just looked at his feet then back at the sky. 

Gen never really cared about the stars or the night sky. But he’d done some research. Because of the vast pollution, barely any stars were seen. However, he wasn’t all sad. He was happy the moon could still be seen. For Senku’s sake.

He stood next to him and looked up too, hands in his hoodie pockets and hair billowing. “He’s like your very own moon now.”

Senku turned to glance at him. “What are you on about, Mentalist?”

Gen felt stupid now for even bringing up. “You said it was reassuring to always have the moon around. Well, now your dad will be following you from a far distance too.” He smiled sadly. “You’ll never be alone with your very own moon, Senku-chan.”

There were both silent, the only sound being the rattling branches of trees in the background. 

And even though it was dark, Gen knew that Senku smiled. “That’s pretty lame.”

“I guess it is.” Gen smiled too.

Eventually they crossed the yard and started to make their way back to the house, intending to continue with Death Note.

But Gen had other plans.

They were walking past his pool. Senku was right near the edge. And Gen was still dying to know if he was taller. The only problem was Senku’s hair.  
So what he did was completely justified.

“Mentalist, what-” 

And with a soft push of the shoulder, Senku fell into the water, causing water to hit the brick around them. Gen was beside himself with laughter.

“Piece of shit,” Senku muttered as he resurfaced.  
But he was grinning. And his hair was down and slicked back against the back of his neck, a few stray strands falling over his face.

_And God, he’s ethereal._

“Would you join me?” Senku suddenly says and grabs Gen by the ankle.

“No, please-”

The next second, Gen is underwater, bubbles and water surrounding him. He takes a shocked gasp of air as he comes to the surface, with a laughing Senku, resting his back against the wall of the pool and arms resting on the pool edge.

Gen pushes wet hair from his face and starts striding towards Senku, hell-bent on revenge. He’s thankful it’s the shallow end and he can easily walk through the water.

“I know you’re not a completely fuckhead.” Senku says. He starts taking off the jacket he was given.

Gen doesn’t know if he should feel scared or turned on.

“I’m sure you know that water increases the weight of an object that absorbs liquid.” Senku starts twisting the jacket.

Gen holds his hands in front of his face. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Senku give shim a toothy grin and untwist the jacket. “You’re being lame again, Gen.”

“Hey!” and his only defence is to splash Senku with water.

-

“You’re a terrible person.”

“Calm down, Senku-chan~” Gen says as they settle back into his room, now changed into dry clothes.

Senku rubs his hair with a towel like a frustrated cat.

Gen strolls over to his closet and grabs something off one of the shelves. And before Senku can protest, he’s shoved a black beanie onto his head. “Now your hair will dry.”

He pats the beanie on his head, as if checking it was alive. He rolls his eyes playfully.

They’re standing close. But Gen steps even closer so that they’re chest to chest. None of them make a move to change anything.  
Gen wants to reach out and touch Senku. Now would be the perfect time to tell Senku. He opts for something else instead.

“I’m taller than you.”

Senku blinks and realises he has to tilt his head up slightly to meet eyes with the Mentalist. “Like I said before: you’re lame.”

If Gen had known how things would turn out months later, he would have told Senku how he felt. Would have even whispered it to Senku while he fell asleep watching Death Note, still wearing his black beanie.

Things got complicated. Things got bloody.  
Years passed.  
But soon, the distance wouldn’t feel so great for Gen. Because he would only later realise how much he needed his very own moon following him and watching over him.

-

Metal clattered to the floor.

The sharp sound brought him back to reality and out of survival mode.

He ran straight for the door, the sound of his mother’s screams being drowned out by his rapid footsteps.

Gen crossed the driveway and just ran down the street. He didn’t know where he was running. He ujst needed to get away and his feet seemed to be on their own path of instinct. He was running only on the need to survive and adrenaline.

He sprinted and sprinted and sprinted down the tar despite the blood running into his eye.

His heart was racing so much he was worried he was having some sort of cardiac event. Not only was there blood running down his face, but tears. Scolding tears that felt like they would leave scars.

Gen finally found Tsukasa’s house and banged on the door relentlessly until it was opened.

“Gen-kun, what are you-” Tsukasa’s mother said as she opened the door.

But Gen pushed past her and ran inside, looking for Tsukasa.  
The whole family was sitting at the dinner table.

The moment his friend saw him, bleeding face and shaking hands, Tsukasa was standing. “Gen-chan, what’s wrong?”

Gen ran up to his friend and stood behind him like a terrified child. Which is exactly what he was.  
“He’s going to kill me. He’s going to fucking me!”

Tsukasa knew right then who ‘he’ was. He held Gen reassuringly by the shoulders. “Mom, call the police and send them to Gen’s house.”

“Honey, what’s-”

“I’ll explain now, Mom, just do it!” Tsukasa barked.

While his mom called the police, Tsukasa and his dad sat him down and held a cloth over the jagged scar under Gen’s eyes, going vertically down his cheek.

It was scar that was never to fade.

["You take it away, the hatred i find before. If i was to ask for the time to make it right, it'd be the same thing for you."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WosQ61NRKU)


	3. Elephants in The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku and Gen saw each other at Taiju and Yuzuriha’s wedding. Gen thought that nineteen was a little young for such s thing, but he knew the two were head over heels in love
> 
> Nevertheless, Gen was happy to see the two love birds declare their undying affection for each other. It was after all, one of the only happy relationships he’d ever witnessed. His parents weren’t something great he could go off. And he missed his chance with Senku.
> 
> After seeing each other at the wedding, Senku and Gen wouldn’t meet again for another 10 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello! <3
> 
> welcome to the final part a fanfic i really enjoyed writing.
> 
> TW: violence, abuse and shitty angst
> 
> Instagram: figguygangirl

**Gen, age 25**

“And finally, this will be your office, along with the other crisis negotiators.” Director Gilbert said as the elevator doors dinged open.

The three people in the office stared at Gen and Director Gilbert as they stepped out.

The place was small. A square room, with a round desk in the middle, white boards on the walls and a small bathroom and kitchen in the one corner. But Gen knew that there was more to it than meets the eye: bullet proof windows and people that could kill you within minutes.

“Agents, this is our newest member of the crisis negotiation team,” Director Gilbert said as the doors closed behind them. “Agent Gen Asagiri.”

He waved as they all looked at him.

“Can he even speak English?” one of the agents asked, a tan guy with salt and peppered brown hair.

It’s not like this hasn’t happened before. “I can speak four languages actually: Japanese, English, Spanish and a little bit of Russian.”

“Don’t look down on the kid, he deserves to be here.” The director says.

-

“How old are you, kid?” the same guy asks him - Agent Santos.

Gen wipes his bare desk down, having been assigned to the corner desk. “Twenty five.”

Agent Santos folds his arms as he watches. “You’re barely old enough to drink. How did you pass the exam?”

Gen continues to clean his desk, not looking up. “The fitness aspects were the only thing that held me back. Otherwise, my linguistic skills and communication techniques helped me race through to this department. Can you pass me my bag?”

The older agent looked down at the satchel on the floor and reluctantly handed it to Gen. “I hope you know that this line of work is extremely tough and not many people stay long.”

Gen pulled his laptop from his bag. “And I hope you know that I will be staying for long.”

Gen isn’t sure if Agent Santos isn’t found of him due to his race or how young and seemingly inexperienced he is. Gen doesn’t present as someone who now works for the FBI’s Crisis Negotiation Team.  
For the trial, Gen dyed his hair black again. But when it was over, he added white streaks. It was now long enough to be kept in a messy bun. He wore a purple shirt and black jeans with a BMTH patch sewn onto the thigh and wore dirty white Converse. Gen knew that Santos would hate him more if he had his piercings in.

The scar on his face was the give-away that Gen’s life hadn’t been all smiles and rainbows. It stretched down from just under his eye and went down his cheek. Had the knife been swung a millimetre closer to his face, Gen would have lost his eye. He labelled it as the only good thing that came out of that day seven years ago.

Agent Santos was studying Gen’s face. “Where have I seen your face before?”

Gen shrugged innocently.

-

But soon enough, they figured out where they had seen him from.

Gen listened from the kitchen as the other agents whispered to each other, not knowing their topic of conversation was nearby.

“I did some digging on the guy.” Agent Santos started.

“What did you find?” Agent Lewis asked. Agent Lewis wasn’t as openly distasteful towards Gen as Santos was.

“Why are you so interested in this guy?” Agent Charise, the only woman on the team, questioned.

Santos answered them in a dark tone. “The guy was charged with murder.”

They gasped.

“That can’t be true.” Charise says, folding her arms and glaring at Santos.

“How the hell did he get into the FBI if he’s got a criminal record like that?” Lewis asked.

Santos went on. “He was eighteen at the time and-”

Gen chose that moment to step out of the kitchen and waltz up to them with a fake smile. “Agent Santos~, if you’re going to gossip about me, make sure the information is correct, you’re just embarrassing yourself.”

All three agents stared in shock. 

Gen picked up the pack of cards he kept at his desk and opened the box. “I’m honestly surprised. I thought an FBI agent would do better research than that.”

Lewis was the first to speak up. “So you did kill someone?”

“He killed his own father.” Santos said.

Everyone was silent.

Gen just nodded and started shuffling the cards. “Santos is right. I did kill my dad-”

“But how the fuck did you get in here? You should be locked up.” Lewis said with a snarl.

“I killed him out of self-defence.” Gen finished. “He was going to kill me first so I reacted like any normal human – my priory was my survival.” As much as Gen hated telling this story, he knew it was necessary to get Santos off his back.

“Right from the start, my father was abusive and my mother neglected to do anything about it.”

_“Pain is just a natural part of life, sweetie.”_

“I know what you’re thinking. ‘Why didn’t you tell someone?’ I had a plan you see. The moment I turned eighteen I would get them charged in a court of law for child abuse and neglect with the money I saved over the years. I had every right to fight back before then, but I knew that if I did, they would use it against me and say that they were doing it in self defence against me. I couldn’t give them any ammo.”

_“Don’t you feel guilty? Knowing that you’ve forced your father to raise a weakling that won’t even hit back?”_

“The plan never got to unfold though. When I was eighteen, I received a few acceptance letters from universities I had applied to. I had secretly applied to Yale, despite my parents wanting me to study law in Japan. They never approved of me wanting to pursue a career in psychology and behaviour. So when my father found out that I wanted to leave the country to go to Yale, he lost it. I lost it too.”

_“You think you can replay us like that? After everything we’ve done for you?”_

“He grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen and got me on the face. Just before he raised the knife again, I grabbed a knife from the same knife block and slashed him just above his collarbone.”

_“Gen, what have you done!?”_

“He didn’t die instantly. But he bled out before paramedics arrived. While they had his body in a bag, I was bleeding from my face at my best friend’s house.”

_“I won’t let him lay a hand on you ever again, Gen-chan.”_

“With seventeen stitches in my face, I was charged with murder. Luckily enough, I had witnesses and evidence that helped me prove it was self-defence.”

_“I’ve served as the Asagiri’s family butler for years and I can say that young Gen is speaking the truth.”_

“My mother got 8 years in prison. I had to spend two months in a physch ward. After which I trained to become like you guys – helping people get away from the darkest parts of the world. So, yes, I did kill my own father. But believe me, had I known things would turn out that way, I wouldn’t have even applied to Yale.”

Which is partly true. If he had known how things would turn out, he would have opted to take his own life, thinking that would be the better option.  
Gen had considered it many times during and after the trial. However, he knew that if he suddenly died, he would be seen as guilty. And well, two other things – people, rather – kept him from ending it all.

_“If you die, you’re giving your parents what they wanted. Don’t leave because of them, stay for the good people around you, Gen-chan.”_

_“We both know I’m not the best with emotions but I brought you this. You’re always drinking cola so I made some myself. My own recipe just for you, Mentalist.”_

All the agents were silent.

It was always the same reaction every time Gen told this story. Shocked silence.

“Asagiri, I’m so sorry.” Charise said. She was the only one who had bothered to be nice during his first week here in Virginia.

Gen hoped they wouldn’t spot his shaking hands that were shuffling cards with expert speed. “Now that you know, can we leave it alone?” as much as he loved to talk, those were memories he didn’t want to revive.

-

Director Gilbert answered the hard knock on his office door. “Intrude.” The person stepped in. “Ah, Agent Santos. What can I do for you?”

The older man stepped into the sleek office and closed the door behind him. “Morning Director Gilbert, I’m going to be upfront with you.”

Gilbert leans back in my chair and laces his fingers together. “As you usually are. Go ahead.”

Santos crosses his arms. “The new guy, Asagiri, why’d you even hire him?”

“Is it because he’s so young? I can assure you, he went through all the necessary training as the other agents, but just much faster.”

“His age as well as his lack of experience.” Santos replies.

But Gilbert could see something else in Santos’ face. He could tell that the agent was beating around the bush. He sighs. “Do you know the story behind Asagiri’s scar?”

Santos gulps. “Yes.”

“And do you think he is somehow unqualified because of that?”

“Sir, he’s a murderer-”

Gilbert raises an eyebrow at him. “You’ve had to kill people in self-defence for work right? There have been victims you haven’t been able to save, am I not correct? So, what makes his situation any different?”

Santos takes on a defensive tone. “But that was for work!”

Holding up a finger, Gilbert silences him. “Do you know why I hired that kid?” he glances out his office window that looked at Santos and the other agent’s office foyer. The person in question was reading a book on communication through the ages, black painted nails, holding the cover of the book tightly. “I was working on a case to catch a family inhalator type serial killer that had been on the run for three weeks. When he was caught, he took his own daughter hostage and the building was surrounded. Asagiri was there, as a standard federal agent. When we tried to neutralise the situation, the killer requested to only speak to Asagiri, assuming he was weaker because of how fragile he looked. And we complied with this order because we needed to save the girl. Asagiri was able to completely stir the conversation away from the daughter. Without even talking about the killer handing himself over, Asagiri gets him to talk about the sentence he would receive and any special jail privileges he’d get. The killer lowered the gun and handed himself in.”

Santos just stared.

“Asagiri had no negotiation training prior.” Gilbert glanced at Gen again, who was now scribbling notes in the book. “When I asked him why he was so good at negotiation techniques, he told me that all his life he had to neutralise dangerous situations in his own house.”

For a moment, Santos stopped breathing.

Gilbert looked down at his laced hands. “Asagiri was made for the job. He’s been both the hunted and the hunter.” he said one more thing before Santos left. “That boy is inspiring. He walked through hell but still came out as a good person.”

Gilbert still remembered helping Gen to fill in his application. The young man had only two people on is emergency contacts list should he die or need help during work. His best friend, who lived in Japan. And another friend from high school, who was studying chemistry and physical science and would later be found at the Tsukuba Space Centre in Japan.

Despite them living on the other side of the world, Gen said that these were the only people he could trust with his life.

-

With his hair tied back and sporting a bulletproof vest over his Taking Back Sunday shirt, Gen hopped out the FBI vehicle with his other team members and they made their way to the head officer on site.

“Thirty-four people were able to make it out before he started injuring people.” The officer said as they reached a tent with fold up metal table and a tent over it. At one end of the table was a short haired women typing away at a laptop.

Police and ambulance lights flickered around them in the dark night outside of the now quiet nightclub. The whole block had been evacuated. The only people that stood within the yellow tape were officers, paramedics and the crisis negotiation team.

“Do we know how many are alive and injured?” Santos asked the officer.

The girl at the laptop spoke up. “I was able to hack the inside security cameras. Form what I can see, about 7 people have been shot. 3 dead. 23 people are unharmed.”

Lewis asked the next question. “Have you been able to make contact worth him?”

“We were able to pair that portable intercom up with a phone in the club. We haven’t tried calling him yet.”

The crisis negotiators all looked at each other.

“Charise, do you want-”

But Gen spoke before Santos was able to finish his sentence. “Let me talk to him.” The other three agents stared in shock so he explained. “I mean no disrespect, but you are all older than him and he’s already hostile and behaves like a child without the toy he wants. Talking to someone much older than him is going to make him feel like he’s being lectured. He needs to talk to a pier his age.”

“He’s right.” Charise said.

Santos sighed deeply and bit on his bottom lip. He then glared right at Gen. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Gen smiled at hmi. “I hope you learn to trust me.”

The surrounding officers were asked to turn off sirens and keep quiet while Gen sat in front of the intercom at the table.

“Don’t correct me.” is al Gen said as he pressed the connect button on the intercom.

It rang many times before a gruff voice picked up. “What?”

“This is Special Agent Asagiri. I’m from the FBI.” Gen started with a cheerful tone. “I’m just here to talk with you, Mozu.”

Mozu answered after a few seconds. “You just tryna convince me to give up? It’s not gonna work, don’t waste your time.”

The other agents sighed.

But Gen was still calm. “Mozu, there are injured civilians there, am I right?”

“ . . . Yes.”

“Thank you for telling me. Mozu, I have ten paramedics with me, can I send them in?”

Santos raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet.

Mozu’s laugh was heard through the intercom. “Ten? Yeah, I’m going to have to say no.”

Gen faked a frustrated tone. “Is ten too many?”

There other end was silent as Mozu considered the words. Soon, he answered. “I’ll allow three.”

“Eight.”

“Four.”

“Seven.”

“Seven is still too many.” Mozu argued. 

Gen faked a defeated sigh. “Okay then . . . Six is the lowest I’m willing to go, Mozu.”

“ . . . Fine.” He said one more thing, sounding a little desperate. “If you get any ideas and send them in with weapons, I’ll put led through more heads.”

“Okay, I won’t.”  
Gen disconnected Mozu from the intercom and signalled for the six paramedics to make three way into the sieged club.

Santos stared daggers at the younger agent. “Asagiri, what was that? We never had ten paramedics to begin with.”

Sliding his hands into his pockets, Gen replied casually. “I know that. But we need to make him think he’s in control. So I made it seem like we were the ones losing out.”

“Paramedics have made it in safely.” The girl at the laptop said.

Just then, there was ringing form the intercom.

“Haha, it worked.” Gen said with a smile. “He thinks he’s in control now.”

-

In many ways, Gen hadn’t changed. This fact was reaffirmed for Tsukasa when Gen walked out his room the next day. The young male was wearing a black and purple striped shirt, ripped jeans and a studded belt. His now grown out hair was sticking out from under a beanie

In Gen’s living room, where framed pictures from his high school days.

There was a picture of Gen and Tsukasa at a school sports festival, sweaty and fifteen.

There was another of them age sixteen and dressed up for Halloween. Gen played the mad hatter and Tsukasa was forced to be the mad rabbit, who Gen dragged around on a leash for the night.

From when they turned seventeen, the pictures included more people.

There were a couple from the school camp that year. Tsukasa’s favourite was himself with Senku distressfully standing on his shoulders, like a cheerleader at a football game. In the background, you could see Gen, Taiju and Yuzuriha freaking out.

The next was Senku and Gen sitting on the floor with Ukyo nearly brought to tears because they were showing off the injuries he’d given them, stilling holding their slingshots and covered in paint.

There was one taken when they all eighteen. Tsukasa had convinced Senku and Gen to swap clothes for a day. In the picture, Gen wore Senku’ lap coat, a red shirts and jeans that were too big for him. Senku wore a black beanie, a My Chemical Romance shirt pulled over a lavender hoodie, ripped jeans and knee high converse. Despite the stern look on his face, there was still a smile tugging at Senku’s lips.

“Gen-chan, you can’t have a Monster for breakfast.” Tsukasa said as his friend walked into the kitchen.

Gen opened the red can. “You broke my chair so shut up.”

“It was a decorative chair!” Tsukasa argued.

He sipped the energy drink. “Doesn’t mean you can break it when you sit in it, you fucking giant.” But Gen wasn’t that upset, he was just happy to see his best friend after a couple years on his day off.

Tsukasa stirred his coffee with his finger. “How’d the case go yesterday?”

Gen shrugged. “It went good, I guess. One person died due to injuries but otherwise, twenty nine people got pout safely.”

“’I guess’? Gen-chan you saved the lives of twenty nine people. That’s more than ‘good’”

Gen was silent then complexly changed the topic. “We should get going if we want to have decent day together before you leave for New York tomorrow.”

As they exploded the city together, Tsukasa spoke about everyone else back home. Gen wouldn’t say he missed the place, regarding everything that had happened, but there were specific parts that caused a nostalgic tugging at his heart.

-

**Gen, age 29**

“You burning the midnight oil, Asagiri?” Charise asked as she strolled past Gen’s desk.

“Just finishing up some paperwork.” He replied.

They waved goodbye as she disappeared into the elevator. And Gen was left alone in the dark office, his dim desk lamp shining the way for his laptop as he sat with his lavender hood pulled over his head.

He was checking his emails when he spotted mail from someone he didn’t recognize. He clicked on and read it several times in utter shock.

Gen grabbed his phone and waited for the person to answer.

“Gen-chan, what’s wrong?” Tsukasa said, worried.

Gen leaned forward in his chair to stare at his laptop screen. “No, nothing, I just got an email or something. It says I’ve received an award?”

_Special Agent Gen Asagiri, you have been nominated for the Ruri Award . . ._

_. . . This award is given to individuals around the world who are on the path to creating a better society under the age of thirty years old . . ._

_. . . On the 5th of December, a gala will be held in New York City to hand over your award . . ._

“Al I’m saying is, Tsukasa-chan, is that I think there’s a mistake.” Gen said after telling his friend what the email said. He was twisting the draw strings of his hoodie nervously.

“Why would that be a mistake?”

Gen put his finger on the screen then realised that Tsukasa couldn’t actually see him. “It says it’s for people who are creating a better society. We both know that I’m not doing that.”

“Gen-chan, you are-”

“Does this organisation even know about the trail? Or the shit I did in high school. If they knew-”

“SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK.”

Gen receded into himself when he heard Tsukasa shouting through the phone. He did as he was told.

“I nominated you for that award. I did that because you deserve it. Every case you’ve told me about? I counted how many people you’ve saved. Do you know how many people you’ve saved, Gen?”

“I don’t know. A few dozen?”

“One hundred and eighty four.”

Gen nearly dropped his phone, but he opted to just stay slumped in his seat. “ . . . Really?”

“Yes, really.” Tsukasa went on when Gen said nothing. “Gen, my only hope is that one day you realise how good you are and what you deserve.”

Gen couldn’t even say anything back, only traced the scar on his face and then gulped as he felt a lump forming in his throat.

-

Gen held a thin glass of champagne in his hand. He had no intention of drinking it but just took it to be polite.

He felt so out of place here. He recognized some people he’d read about – engineers, doctors, charity owners and the like. But he was the guy that had been in too many prisons too count, been shot twice, had to shoot six people and cried when he lost someone he was supposed to save.

He was, however, reasonably happy with his clothing choice; a black cropped, split tailed jacket, velvet waist coat, black slacks and silver buttons and simple chains to add some shine. He knew that coming with all his piercings in would take away the assigned ballroom theme, so he just left a simple silver stud in his nose and simple eyeliner and purple eye shadow.

Twiddling his white gloved hands, he gazed around at the ballroom he stood in.  
The high ceilings were decorated with flowers and vines and jewels painted in gold. All the grand windows and doors were in the shape of magnificent arches. Near the orchestra booth, was a small stage and podium where the award would be collected. There were tables on one side of the room, where Gen was standing awkwardly and a dance floor on the other side.

Gen saw that most people had come with a plus one. He had been given the option, but well, he had no one to take. He wasn’t dating anyone, let alone married, his only close friend was in Japan, breaking baseball bats. Gen decided that he would just collect his award and go. Until then, he would stand in the corner he’d grown attached to and observe everyone else.

“Hey there, Mentalist.”

Gen looked up from his glass.

Suddenly, he was seventeen again. His hair was still short and he was still in high school. His hands were still bloodless.  
Everything was stripped away from the world, save for him and Senku and the distant [sounds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PWHbkpQ4aA) of the orchestra.

He eyed Senku up and down. He was wearing a dark red suit that made him look like s solider from the Nutcracker, with simple gold chains crossing horizontally, with gold embroidery and gold shoulder epaulettes. His white hair was tied into a ponytail and there were white gloves over hands that rested on his hips, just like in high school.

Gen knew from a young age that his life would never be like a movie, but he would grasp at just this moment. There was a prince in a ballroom standing before him.

“Senku-chan . . .” he uttered then leapt forward and threw his arms around the other man and hugged him tightly around the neck. He clutched his clothing tight, so scared to lose him. 

But he soon pulled away. “Shit~, I’m so sorry, I forgot you aren’t all touchy feely.”

But Senku just gave him a lopsided smile. “No worries, Mentalist.” He glanced across the room and then back at Gen. “Care to embarrass ourselves on the dance floor?”

And how could Gen say no?

They joined in with the other couples dancing, Senku’s hand on Gen’s shoulder and Gens hand on Senku’s waist as they placed their palms together.

“You’ve gotten agile, my dear Senku.” Gen notes aloud as they start to step to the music.

“We both have.” Senku replies. They both step to the side. “I suppose it’s a given considering our careers.”

Gen didn’t even realise they were both speaking Japanese until other people gave them confused glances. But Gen couldn’t care less.

There wasn’t a ballroom around them, it was just them dancing on air with a burst of string instruments guiding them.  
Even though he had no real idea of what he was doing, Gen felt free and like there were no ropes gripping his wrists and ankles. There were no worries of tomorrow or yesterday, but only the Now.

The Now was Senku holding him and smirking at him as they stumbled together occasionally. The Now was that no one knew who they were, save for each other. The Now was his pounding heart as their fingers intertwined for a better grip as they spun around. The Now was two equals finally seeing each other after ten years.

Twelve years ago, back when he was seventeen, Gen wouldn’t have appreciated This Now and wouldn’t have lived in the moment. But he wouldn’t make the same mistake again. He lived in only this moment with Senku Ishigami.

-

“The Mentalis is up to his classic tricks again.” Senku said as he sat at the chair next to Gen, who was shuffling cards with a blonde reporter.

Gen picked up the glass of . . . something Senku had brought him and sniffed it. “Senku-chan, what is this?”

“No idea, just grabbed it from the bar.” Senku admitted. “It had cola in it and I know how much you like cola.”

Gen nodded at him. “How thoughtful of you.” He picked up the drink and clinked the glass with Senku’s then took a small sip.

His tongue was on fire in milliseconds. He could taste cola, lemon, chai and fucking chilli powder.

“Who the fuck – ah, ah – puts chilli in a drink!?” Gen cried.  
Gen could see that Senku’s drink had milk in it so he snatched it from the scientist’s hands and took a gulp while Senku laughed. “You’re still a dick after all these years.” He mumbled when his tongue had cooled down.

“Oh, do you two know each other?” the blonde reporter next to Gen asked them.

Senku took a sip of his chilled latte type drink. “Yep. Gen and I met in high school.”

Now her interest was really peeked. “That’s crazy! Small world right? She pulled a small notepad and voice recorder from her purse. “Do you think you two could do an interview for when an article is published about this event?”

“Yeah, we cold fuck with that,”  
Senku got a kick from Gen under the table for his language.  
They hadn’t changed since high school at all.

-

Finally the handing over of awards started. 

“Senku-chan, I have to ask,” Gen whispered to the scientist beside him as the lights dim and a spotlight lit up the podium. “But who nominated you for this award?”

He was about to answer but Gen’s name was called first, considering his name started with an A and they were going in alphabetical order.

“Go!” Senku said, poking Gen in the back.

Gulping, Gen made his way to the makeshift stage as he woman at the podium went on after calling his name.

“Special Agent Gen Asagiri has been working on the Federal Bureau of Investigation’s Crisis Negotiation Team. Through his line of work, he’s saved many lives from criminals in and outside of the country. He has been awarded the Ruri Prize because we can see that he’s creating a safer world with his talents.”

Gen accepted the award with a forced smile and shaking hands. Truth be told, he didn’t believe any of what was just said. He didn’t choose to work for the FBI because he knew he was good at it, he did it because he felt he was obligated to – payment for his actions.

A couple names later, Senku was called. He walked up with cool confidence, scratching his ear as he did so.

“With a Major in Science, Senku Ishigami is one of the youngest people to make his way through JAXA and will be on the International Space Station as part of NASA’s Science Team. Senku’s passion and drive for science is truly inspiring.”

And that, Gen did believe.  
Gen’s feelings for Senku had changed in the last ten years. It used to be a giddy crush. But now, it was something less childish. He admired the future astronaut and found him truly inspiring. Senku was a rock to Gen. He would find himself thinking of him when things became stressful or terrifying. He would find himself asking ‘What would Senku do?’

Senku sat down and finally answered Gen’s question. “Tsukasa nominated me.”

Gen grinned as he looked at the two gold award plaques sitting next to each other on the table.

The two didn’t stay long after that. They left in a cluster of stumbling and laughter, still in their prince like outfits

“You probably haven’t seen as much as the States as I have,” Gen said as he tugged Senku out the Gala hall by the wrist. “But there’s one place you have to see.”

Senku shoved his plaque in his pocket and huffed after the man in purple as they hurried along the crowded street. “Are you gonna kill me in some alleyway, Mentalist?”

Gen weaved them around the coat and mitten clad people. “You still got an obsession with death? If you want me to kill you, just say so.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t want to be killed by you.” Senku said.

Gen snarled at him as they crossed the street. “That is so rude.”

“Relax.” Senku said as the reached the sidewalk. “If you killed me, the case would never be solved.”

It was bizarre compliment but Gen took it nonetheless. They started down a path through trees.

“Wait, is this Central Park?” Senku asked as he was dragged through the trees.

Gen nodded and they scampered onto a bridge and finally stopped. “But it’s most beautiful in winter.”

Senku gazed at the snow covered grass and trees around them.  
He was never one for fairy tales but he knew that this is what a fairy-tale felt like. The river below them had a thin layer of ice collected on it. Small snowflakes landed in their hair and on their shoulders. It felt other worldly.

Light hair billowing in the breeze, Senku said something he’d been thinking about for a while. “I’m heading to the ISS in three months and I’m training in Houston, Texas. You should come around. I could show you around, Mentalist.”

Gen rested his forearms on the rail of the bridge after pushing away some snow. He didn’t look at Senku as he answered. “I wish I could, Senku.”

He had been keeping up with the news. He knew that Senku would be in the States. He’d thought about impulsively flying to Texas to see him. And for a few seconds, he had thought about going with Senku after tonight.

Senku stood next to him as they both looked down at the frozen water below them. “Why?”

Gen knew that he wasn’t even legally allowed to tell him. Tsukasa, Director Gilbert and his co-workers were the only people that knew. But he trusted Senku with every fibre of his being.  
“There’s a drug trafficking ring that the Feds have been trying to take down for a year now. It’s run by a mastermind named Xeno.” Gen started. “My boss decided that I would go on a solo infiltration and bring it down from the inside.” It felt like his heart tightened as he said the next words. “It’s going to be for at least three months.”

Senku and Gen both knew what that meant.

Gen wouldn’t be able to be in contact with anyone for that time. He would have a new house, new name, new phone number. He would fake a whole new life until he brought down the trafficking ring.

And the last three months of Senku’s training would be harsh and time consuming. He wouldn’t actually get a chance to show anyone around. He’d done what a scientist would never do - hoped for something he knew he could never do: bringing Gen to the place he loved so much, NASA.

There was one more thing they didn’t voice either. The fact that they could both day in the next three months.  
One wrong word, one slip of the tongue, a gunshot or even a stab wound and Gen’s life would be over.  
One miscalculation or loose wire in a machine and Senku would die.

This snowy winter night could very well be the last time they see each other.

“Senku,” Gen said quietly. “Is there anything you haven’t done?”

He considered the question then started counting on his fingers. “Been to space, touched an elephant, kissed anyone, chopped down a tree.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Have you chopped down a tree?”

Gen stood up properly and faced him. “Yes, I have actually. But you’re twenty nine and you haven’t kissed anyone?”

Senku shrugged casually. “I don’t see why it’s important-”

But he was cut off by Gen’s lips and hands holding his face. He was too shocked to move, his arms stiff at his sides. Senku did what he’d seen people on TV doing and awkwardly put his hands on Gen’s sides. His hands barely even touched the fabric.

After a couple of moments, Gen pulled away and let go of Senku.

The scientist had an utterly shocked look on his face. He then shivered, spat over the bridge and wiped his mouth. “People do that for fun?”

But Gen wasn’t offended in the slightest. He was actually pretty happy with Senku’s reaction.  
In high school, girls, guys and everyone else in-between would throw themselves at Senku and he would ignore them or break their hearts unintentionally.

Gen knew that it would be unlikely that Senku would not kiss him back or show any physical affection. Senku just wasn’t affectionate and Gen knew that if Senku showed affection, it would be faked. Gen wanted only the honesty of Senku. This disgusted reaction was an honest reaction.

“Would you like to go see some elephants, Senku-chan?” Gen asked.

Senku moved on from the kiss and looked at Gen with a confused face. “But Central Park Zoo is closed.”

Gen grinned. “Can you not climb a fence?” he pulled something out of his pocket and held up his badge to Senku. “I’m Special Agent Gen Asagiri, remember? I can do what I want.”

-

It was a strange yet wonderful sight to see. Using Gen’s badge didn’t actually work for this situation.

Two random guys jumping the fence of Central Park Zoo dressed like princes while they were chased by a security guards with a dog.

The moment they were out the zoo, they sprinted away, still able to hear shouting and barking. Senku and Gen hurried into a forest and looked back. They were safe.

Hunched over with his hands on his knees, Senku wheezed. ‘Fucking hell, Mentalist, that was exhilarating.”

Gen leaned against a tree to catch his breath. “Sorry we couldn’t see any elephants.”

“Nah, what are you talking about? This was way better.”

-

Senku and Gen walked out the small coffee shop with a cola and white hot chocolate. They were starting to get used to the people gawking at their get up.  
But neither of them cared.

“I don’t actually know how planes stay in the air, Senku-chan.” Gen admitted.

This made Senku launch into a long, completed explanation of the mechanics and gravity. 

Gen understood almost nothing. But he loved hearing Senku talking, more so when it was something he was passionate about. Gen wasn’t listening, just watching the crocked smile on Senku’s face grow the more he talked. 

“Hey, look.” Gen said as they stopped at a street corner. He pointed at something on the floor.

Senku looked down. “It’s a weed in the pavement cracks.”

Gen bumped his shoulder against Senku’s. “Pick it.”

Without hesitation, he bent down and plucked it from its crack in the cement.

“There, now you’ve chopped down a tree.” Gen said.

Senku shook his head playfully but he still smiled warmly. “Thank you, Gen.”

-

“I must say, you truly had me fooled.” The tall, white haired men said as him and Gen stood facing each other in a forest.

Gen spun the switchblade in his fingers. “That was what I hoped for.”

He’d been a part of Xeno’s trafficking ring for three months now and he’d worked his way to Xeno’s right hand man. Finally, after so long, the police and the Feds were storming the headquarters at this very second. When Xeno saw this, he made a run for it to a forest. Gen followed.

“What’s your real name?” Xeno asked.

Gen swallowed. “Gen Asagiri.”

Xeno smiled and glanced at the blade in Gen’s fingers. “Let me guess, going to kill me?”

“Not if you comply.”

Xeno slid his hands in his pockets and took a couple steps towards Gen. “I guess, there’s no way out of this for me, huh? I can hear choppers and search dogs.”

“Standing down would be wise.” Gen replied.

“Very well then.”

Gen should have guessed that Xeno would never do that. 

In a split second, Gen’s switch blade was snatched from his hand and he felt metal pierce his torso.  
Blood dripped form the side of his mouth.

“I assume you’re a Fed?” Xeno cackled, staring down at Gen. He held onto the hilt of the blade and started twisting. “You should take up acting, you were impressive.”

Xeno finally let go of the blade and left it embedded in Gen’s bleeding stomach.

Gen gritted his teeth and blinked away tears as he pressed on the wound with his trembling hands. “Y-you were easily to fool, Xeno.”

He needed to distract the man from his mistake as he walked past Gen, intending to escape.

“I’m just too trusting.” Xeno said.

With his last ounce of strength, Gen spun around and the blade met skin.

Blood sprayed onto both of them. Xeno dropped straight to his knees then fell face forward, his throat bleeding out.

Gen followed him to the floor soon after. 

The pain was the only thing he could think about but he forced himself to roll over so that he was on his back. Gen ten billion percent refused to die face down.

He glanced at his watch then looked up to the sky. It had been three months since he’d seen Senku in New York.

The starry night sky above him soon faded to black

-

This time, when he woken up to a ringing phone, he wasn’t seventeen years old and in his poster covered bedroom.

Gen Asagiri answered the phone while he sat in a hospital bed. “Yeah?”

“Hey Mentalist.”

Gen flinched, making his wound hurt. “Senku-chan?”

This was unexpected. He’d been in the hospital for two days now. He’d only received calls from Tsukasa and Charise and Gilbert from work.

“Go outside.”

Gen looked around his hospital and saw a window. “Will a window work?”

“I guess it could.”

Gen swung his legs off the bed with a wince. “Just give me a minute.”

Gen hobbled the few feet to the window and pushed it open so that he could lean his elbows on the windowsill and feel the cool breeze against his face. “Kay, I’m by a window.”

“Look up.”

“ . . . Alright.”

“Now, I doubt we’re looking exactly at each other, but I’m looking down at Earth right now, Gen.”

Gen nearly dropped his phone. His eyes widened and the desperate child in him squinted at the sky, hoping to find the ISS. Gen had missed the live airing of the space shuttle departing due to the fact that he was stabbed by a maniac and bleeding out on a forest floor.

“Do you remember what I said to you when we were seventeen?” Senku asked.

“Be more specific, Astronaut Boy.”

Senku let out a small chuckle. He spun the old tattered joker card in his fingers and held it up to the small circular window he was using to look down at the Earth. “I said it was reassuring having the moon following me around.”

“Yeah?”

He felt lame but he said it nonetheless. “I know you can’t see me, but I’ll always be following you around in the sky now. Your very own moon. I know it’s completely illogical but-”

“It’s completely logical.” Gen smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go!
> 
> I actually woke up with a text from my friend, reminding me that it was Senku's birthday today. So i felt publishing the last part to this on his birthday would be nice. I also wrote this while drinking Pepsi and wearing a lavender hoodie.
> 
> I didn't realize how much i enjoyed writing Sengen until this so i have more things in store. One will be a short story, more comedic, Senku gets drunk and Gen has to deal with him. The other one will be a sad one with a very problematic mask wearing character featuring. Let me know if those sound like something you'd want to read.
> 
> Thanks 10 billion for the reads and comments <3


End file.
